Lyrium Ghosts
by Byakushiki69
Summary: Rymei Hawke was kidnapped from the ship to Kirkwall by Tevinter slavers and sold to a Magister during a slave auction. FenrisxHawke
1. Kidnapped

Summary: Rymei Hawke was kidnapped from the ship to Kirkwall by Tevinter slavers and sold to a Magister during a slave auction.

Chapter 1:Kidnapped

Hawke, Bethany, Aveline and Leandra were finally going somewhere they could call home with the help of the Witch of the Wilds. The ship sailed from Gwaren to Kirkwall, the trip taking less than a month. It was dark and everyone was asleep except Hawke. She sat on the deck of the rocking ship, gazing at the stars. They always helped lull her to sleep when she couldn't but she didn't feel like sleeping. No, she was eager to get to Kirkwall and start a new life with her remaining family. She felt droplets of water strike her face as the waves crashed against the ship. It felt good on Hawke's burning skin.

Hawke was running a terrible fever but she didn't tell anyone, not wanting to worry her mother or sister. It had died down when the salt water hit her and the stars and moon helped calm her down but she felt a certain uneasiness in the air. The wind felt like it was howling for her to be careful but she just didn't know why.

In the distance, Hawke could see another ship sail past the one she was on but dismissed it. Fifteen minutes later footsteps could be heard across the deck. She looked up and saw at least twenty men with sword and shield plus a few archers.

"She would make a fine slave," one of the men said. "Very fine." The way he slurred that sentence made her shiver. Hawke went to reach for her daggers but remembered she left them with Aveline to sharpen.

'Shit' Hawke cursed to herself. They inched closer for every step she took back. She had nowhere to run so Hawke fought. She only managed to take out half the men before she was knocked out.

XXXX

Bethany stretched as she walked up the stairs from her quarters. She looked across the deck knowing Hawke would be there. Hawke had made a habit of being on the deck early in the morning ever since they boarded but Hawke wasn't there. Aveline and Leandra were behind her, both looking for the eldest Hawke sibling.

"Where's Hawke?" Aveline asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't like below deck because it makes her seasick," Bethany replied.

"Then where could she be?" Hawke did everything on deck. She ate, trained, read and slept there. Sometimes she'd be in the same spot the entire day but she was always on deck. Aveline gasped. She ran back to the cabin for passengers and picked up Hawke's daggers before going back up to the deck. "What if she was kidnapped during the night?"

"Preposterous," Leandra denied. "Hawke is too strong to be taken by anyone."

"Leandra, she didn't have her daggers. I was sharpening them and fell asleep afterwards. Her kidnappers must've been armed and numerous." Leandra fell to her knees and cried.

"Maker no! My baby!"

"Don't worry mother, we'll find Hawke…someday."


	2. Hawke's Fate

"_Leandra, she didn't have her daggers. I was sharpening them and fell asleep afterwards. Her kidnappers must've been armed and numerous." Leandra fell to her knees and cried._

"_Maker no! My baby!"_

"_Don't worry mother, we'll find Hawke…someday."_

Chapter 2: Hawke's Fate

A week later…

Hawke's hands and legs were tied together by tight ropes. She looked around and saw she was the center of attention. Men and women in mage robes were all looking at her with something sparking in their eyes. Beyond the crowd were a few elves who were watching her as well. She was confused as to why they were looking hungrily at her until she realized she could feel the wind all over her body. She was stark naked, her body visible to the onlookers.

'Perverts, all of them' Hawke thought to herself. She was too wrapped up and cursing every single one of them, she didn't notice she was walking towards the crowd. She was approached by an old man with a grey beard and wrinkles littering his face. Hawke was utterly revolted by the man as he ran his hands from her face to her breast and down her stomach all the way to her privates.

"She's perfect," the man said. "How much?" Hawke's eyes snapped to the old man and she snarled. She was being sold as a slave.

"250 sovereigns," the slaver said. The old man scoffed.

"She certainly can't be worth that much."

"Then how about I lower the price to 215 but no less" The old man sighed.

"Fine" The old man handed the slaver a pouch and she was shoved at him. Hawke stumbled before regaining her balance. "Come along dear and meet your new master." The old man had a tight grip and a tight pull. She dragged her feet along, knowing resistance would be futile. She was surrounded by enemies and wherever she was is mostly surrounded by water. She couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

XXXX

Hawke woke up to find herself in a cage with a terrible headache. She was still naked and her body was exposed to almost every person where she was so she didn't see a reason to retain any shred of dignity she had left. Hawke heard footsteps from in front of her. An elf with white hair, green eyes and strange tattoos stood in front of her cage. Behind him was the old man who bought her.

"Finally awake I see," the old man purred. "Fenris, this is your new pet. She's also to be my other bodyguard so you have to train her well while I prepare for the ritual." The old man gave the elf a key and left back up the stairs.

'Fenris' unlocked her cage and Hawke stepped out. She stretched her limbs and looked at him as he looked at her. "You…" Fenris couldn't find the proper words.

"I what?"

"Like I, you are the property of a Magister." Hawke's eyes widened. "Do realize I only do what I do under my master's orders." Fenris circled around Hawke, looking at her physique. 'Skinny, toned muscles, perfect' "Tell me, what is your preferred weapon?"

"Daggers" Fenris raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you not retaliate? You've been sold as a slave but you cooperate well." Hawke shrugged her shoulders.

"My father always taught me when to run and when to fight. Right now I have neither option. If I ran, someone could capture me again. If I fought, I'd probably be killed but I'm too stubborn to kneel because someone tells me to. I'll cooperate with you IF the order is reasonable. I will NOT, however, be ordered around by that old man and I'll kick and scream if he touches me again."

Fenris chuckled a little. He handed her some clothes and turned around as she changed. Hawke put on her small clothes before she went for the armor.

"What is with this armor?" The armor Hawke was handed was similar to the elf's but she didn't have a tunic or leggings to put on. There was only a breastplate like the elf's except it was half the size so it would only cover her upper chest, a skirt that ended where her butt met her legs and a belt just like Fenris'. "This's so…skimpy."

"It was Denarius' idea. He wanted a female slave but got me instead. Put it on. It is more protective than it looks." The 'armor' exposed her stomach, arms and legs, nothing covering those areas. She doubted it could protect nothing more than her chest. Despite her disapproval, she put on the breastplate and skirt. A pair of clawed gauntlets, spiked shoulder plates and boots that spiked at the toes, had 2 inch heels and reached just below her knees were next. Fenris turned around when she tapped his shoulder. "Perfect. Come."

Fenris led up the stairs and to a shed outside the mansion. He unlocked the door and went inside. Hawke looked around and found an array of different weapons. She walked towards a wall that displayed daggers and bows. Yes, she was in heaven. "In due time. For now we use practice weapons." Fenris opened another door inside the shed. There were wooden replicas of each dagger and sword she just saw. Hawke puffed out her cheeks like a disappointed child when Fenris handed her a pair of wooden daggers. "By the way, what's your name?'

"Rymei but you can call me Mei or Mei-Mei." Fenris nodded and raised his wooden greatsword.

"Denarius is gathering the things need for the ritual. He will be ready to perform it by the end of the month so you must be ready." Hawke nodded and raised her daggers as Fenris charged at her.


	3. New Slave

_Fenris led up the stairs and to a shed outside the mansion. He unlocked the door and went inside. Hawke looked around and found an array of different weapons. She walked towards a wall that displayed daggers and bows. Yes, she was in heaven. "In due time. For now we use practice weapons." Fenris opened another door inside the shed. There were wooden replicas of each dagger and sword she just saw. Hawke puffed out her cheeks like a disappointed child when Fenris handed her a pair of wooden daggers. "By the way, what's your name?'_

"_Rymei but you can call me Mei or Mei-Mei." Fenris nodded and raised his wooden greatsword. _

"_Denarius is gathering the things need for the ritual. He will be ready to perform it by the end of the month so you must be ready." Hawke nodded and raised her daggers as Fenris charged at her._

Chapter 3: New Slave

For the last three weeks, Fenris helped Rymei hone her skills with her daggers. He also helped increase her flexibility, speed, stamina, strength and taught her gymnastics. In those three weeks, Fenris and Rymei have grown closer. He would let her spar with the Templars and the guard to further improve her skills. Fenris counted the days until the ritual, the day she would forget everything. He dreaded it but he had no choice in the matter.

Denarius stepped out of his mansion for the first time since the beginning of the month. He watched Hawke spar with the Templars and was impresses at his wise choice. He motioned with his finger for Fenris to come here.

"It is time pet. Make sure she is clean and bring her to my study." Fenris nodded and stopped the sparring match.

"Hawke, it's time." Hawke's body slumped when he said that. Fenris had told her that he went through the same ritual she was about to go through and, as a result, lost his memories. She dreaded the day she would experience the same but she couldn't run, couldn't escape her fate. Fenris led her to the bathing room and helped her out of her armor, taking off the shoulder pads, breastplate, gauntlets, skirt and boots before she lowered into the tub.

After washing off the sweat, dirt and grime from her body, Hawke got out and Fenris handed her a towel. She dried off and wrapped it around her body. He led her to Denarius' study. At the back was a long staircase. At the end was a dark room barely lit by a few candles. In the middle, Denarius and a dwarf were standing next to a steel table.

Fenris surprised Hawke when he got rid of her towel and gently pushed her onto the table before tying her hands and feet so she couldn't move.

"Let the ritual begin," Denarius said. The dwarf unboxed something that glowed brightly in the dark room. It was red and Hawke felt sick looking at it. "Primeval Lyrium young lady. You will be a very great pet indeed."


	4. Forgotten Family

"_Let the ritual begin," Denarius said. The dwarf unboxed something that glowed brightly in the dark room. It was red and Hawke felt sick looking at it. "Primeval Lyrium young lady. You will be a very great pet indeed."_

Chapter 4: Forgotten Family

A year later…

Bethany paid off her debt to Athenril, found a way to escape the Templars IF she got 50 sovereigns and invested in the expedition to the Deep Roads. She met a dwarf named Varric who decided to help her out. They helped Aveline with a job concerning the Kirkwall guard and, as a result, Aveline became guard captain. They had recruited an ex Grey Warden, Anders, and got maps to the Deep Roads. After the whole mage fiasco, they went to the Hanged Man to relax and walked in on a fight. The group helped Isabella win an unfair duel and gained her as another companion.

During that time span, Leandra had gotten used to the fact that Hawke is dead, not even taking into consideration if she might still be alive. Bethany was disappointed in her mother.

"If Hawke was alive she would've found us by now," is what Leandra stated in her sadness. Bethany took a few letters off the desk and left to the Viscount's Keep. It was dark out and dangerous to the young mage girl but she made it without confrontation. She knew Aveline was would still be up doing paperwork so she went into her office.

"Aveline, do you mind if I occupy your office with you?" Bethany asked.

"As long as you're quiet." Bethany nodded and sat on the floor in a corner. She opened a letter from Athenril and read it to herself.

"Aveline, do you want to help me with something?"

"A job?"

"From Athenril in the Alienage."

"Okay. Let's get Isabella and Anders." Bethany nodded and left with the guard captain to collect their friends.

XXXX

The four of them fought of several slavers after they left the house. The object Anso wanted wasn't where he said it would be. They were about to leave the Alienage but the slaver captain stopped them.

"I don't know who you are friend but you're not going anywhere," the slaver captain said. "Lieutenant, I want everyone in the clearing now!" His lieutenant stumbled towards him as he bled out.

"Captain…" the lieutenant said before he collapsed and died in his blood. A white-haired elf with glowing blue markings stepped over the fallen slaver followed by a female with similar red markings and armor.

"Your trap has failed any your men are dead," the elf said. "I suggest running back to your master while you still can." The slaver put a hand on the elf's shoulder.

"You're going nowhere slave." A glowing red arm stuck itself in the man's chest before ripping his heart out.

"We're slaves no longer," the female said.

Bethany and Aveline's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Hawke!" they said in surprised unison.

"And I thought my attire was inappropriate," Isabella muttered, looking Hawke up and down. Anders had blushed at the exposure of skin and sexy armor while Bethany and Aveline's jaw dropped.

"Hawke, I know it's called a breastplate but seriously? And where's the rest of your armor?" Hawke ignored the question in favor of going through the dead slaver's bag. She found a note and read it before ripping it into pieces and watching it blow away with the wind.

"It's as I thought…" Fenris muttered. The group was looking at them like they were foreign. Bethany and Aveline were still looking at Hawke for answers but she never looked them in the eye. "I know you have questions but we require your help. If you would come to Hightown, you will surely be rewarded." Fenris and Hawke turned to leave but were stopped by Bethany.

"What's your name elf?"

"I'm Fenris and this is Rymei." They left, leaving half the group shocked.

"Bethany, do you know her?" Anders asked the girl in near tears.

"That was my sister, the one who was kidnapped. But she's so different. Those red markings…she never had them."

Anders wondered about them to. He could feel the air being pushed from his lungs and the contents of his stomach wanting to be released when they approached them. "Her markings…they're made of Primeval Lyrium. It's more potent than normal lyrium and deadlier. It was etched, no, burned into her skin. The elf is just the same but his are older, the lyrium is the pure form of what we drink to replenish mana." Bethany gasped.

"How is she even alive after that?"

"I don't know but I don't want to."

XXXX

Fenris and Rymei stood outside Denarius' Hightown mansion and waited for the group they just met to be arrive, they just knew they would soon enough.


	5. Not My Sister

"_That was my sister, the one who was kidnapped. But she's so different. Those red markings…she never had them."_

_Anders wondered about them to. He could feel the air being pushed from his lungs and the contents of his stomach wanting to be released when they approached them. "Her markings…they're made of Primeval Lyrium. It's more potent than normal lyrium and deadlier. It was etched, no, burned into her skin. The elf is just the same but his are older, the lyrium is the pure form of what we drink to replenish mana." Bethany gasped._

"_How is she even alive after that?"_

"_I don't know but I don't want to."_

_XXXX_

_Fenris and Rymei stood outside Denarius' Hightown mansion and waited for the group they just met to be arrive, they just knew they would soon enough._

Chapter 5: Not My Sister

That same night, the group had showed up in Hightown a few minutes after they arrived.

"Isabella, Anders, stay out here," Bethany ordered. "Me and Aveline will go inside." They reluctantly nodded before watching the four enter the mansion.

XXXX

"I should have realized what you were sooner," Fenris snarled at Bethany and Anders. "We escaped a land of magic only to hunt us at every turn. Now I find myself in the presence of even more mages." Fenris and Rymei glared at the two mages.

"Sister, why do you let him speak to me like that?" Bethany pleaded. Hawke laughed before turning completely serious.

"I don't have a sister."


	6. Cry of Pain

"_I should have realized what you were sooner," Fenris snarled at Bethany and Anders. "We escaped a land of magic only to hunt us at every turn. Now I find myself in the presence of even more mages." Fenris and Rymei glared at the two mages. _

"_Sister, why do you let him speak to me like that?" Bethany pleaded. Hawke laughed before turning completely serious._

"_I don't have a sister." _

Chapter 6: Cry of Pain

Bethany was frozen in her spot, unable to speak coherently.

"What did you say?" Bethany asked, her body quivering.

"I don't have a sister," Hawke repeated. "When I received these markings, I lost my memories but I gained something, a deep hatred for magic, the element of the universe that caused all our pain."

"That doesn't mean all mages are bad," Anders said.

"Perhaps," Fenris said thoughtfully, "but if you wish for us to join you, we will gladly render out services but we promise no more than to keep a close eye on you." Aveline nodded and put an arm around Bethany's shoulders.

"We are heading to the Wounded Coast to take care of Tal-Vashoth. Meet us at the Hanged Man in two days' time if you wish to come." Hawke and Fenris nodded and watched as the group left.

"Fenris," Rymei said as they turned toward the abandoned mansion, entering before sitting on the steps. "Today was an epic failure."

"Yes but there will be other opportunities," Fenris said. "We must be ready when they arise." Rymei nodded and left the dirty mansion, climbing to the roof and looking at the sky. The shining stars reminded of Fenris' markings when the glowed, illuminating his body. She traced her own markings with her fingers from her neck to her ankles. When she first got them, they were an angry blood red. As time went by, her markings paled to a dull red. The thought of them being on her body made her feel ugly and violated.

Whenever she felt uneasy, Rymei would look at the stars, especially when she was on Tevinter. She jumped to her feet, a short dizzy spell washing over her before she steadied herself. Rymei drew her daggers and started slicing the air with them as if an enemy was in front of her. She kept at it for a good twenty minutes before she strapped them to her back.

Her daggers were her most prized possession. They made her feel safe knowing she could protect herself but even without them, she was strong. Rymei got down from the roof and went back into the mansion. Fenris wasn't where he was sitting on the steps so she assumed he went to bed. She looked around and thought how dirty the place is. When she was in Tevinter, on the days the servants weren't around, she did all the housework. She cooked, cleaned and entertained guests when Denarius brought other magisters over to do whatever they do.

When she served food and drink, the men would grope her but she ignored it despite her discomfort. When all the festivities were over and her duties were fulfilled, she would take a scalding hot bath with the idea of washing away the stink of magic.

Rymei's battle skills and everyday duties were etched into her like her markings. She started moving things around, pushing bodies into the corners and getting rid of cobwebs to start before going to bed herself.

XXXX

In two days, Rymei and Fenris were at the Hanged Man. They saw Bethany and sat next to her.

"Hello Bethany," Rymei greeted. Bethany smiled sadly and greeted her and Fenris back. At that moment, Anders, Isabella, Aveline and Varric sat with them.

"I'm pretty sure introductions are in order," Aveline said. "My name is Aveline Vallen."

"I'm Varric Tethras," Varric said with a bow.

"Anders," Anders said shortly.

"I, sweet thing, am Isabella," Isabella purred, her eyes directed at Hawke. Isabella checked out Hawke, getting a closer look at the rogue in front of her. She got a glimpse of her two nights before but not closely. Isabella realized Hawke had a figure just like hers and her armor was skimpier. "And I thought my attire was inappropriate."

Rymei ignored the comment and listened when Aveline went over the details of the mission. "So, who's in?" Aveline asked the group. Fenris and Rymei raided their hand as well as Varric and Isabella. "Okay lets try to een this out. Fenris, Hawke and Isabella are good but you'll need either Bethany or Anders to go with." Fenris was about to object but Aveline cut him off. "If any of you get injured you need someone to heal your wounds." He withdrew and Aveline smireked in victory while Fenris pouted in defeat.

"I'll go," Anders volunteered cheerfully. Aveline nodded and told them to prepare for the trip. The group dispersed to their home, either packing or going to sleep.


	7. Wounded

"_I, sweet thing, am Isabella," Isabella purred, her eyes directed at Hawke. Isabella checked out Hawke, getting a closer look at the rogue in front of her. She got a glimpse of her two nights before but not closely. Isabella realized Hawke had a figure just like hers and her armor was skimpier. "And I thought my attire was inappropriate." _

_Rymei ignored the comment and listened when Aveline went over the details of the mission. "So, who's in?" Aveline asked the group. Fenris and Rymei raided their hand as well as Varric and Isabella. "Okay lets try to even this out. Fenris, Hawke and Isabella are good but you'll need either Bethany or Anders to go with." Fenris was about to object but Aveline cut him off. "If any of you get injured you need someone to heal your wounds." He withdrew and Aveline smireked in victory while Fenris pouted in defeat._

"_I'll go," Anders volunteered cheerfully. Aveline nodded and told them to prepare for the trip. The group dispersed to their home, either packing or going to sleep._

Chapter 7: Wounded

It took a little over two days to reach the Wounded Coast. The moment they got there, the group was attacked by Tal-Vashoth. They spread out, Fenris engaging the ox-men at mid-range combat, Isabella and Rymei engaging them at a closer range and Anders casting spells a little bit away. Anders was concentrating on Rymei's movements, watching them as she expertly moved and attacked to break down her enemy before destroying them. He lost that concentration when he caught a glimpse of her underwear. He misfired and accidently cast a fireball directly at her. They watched her slouch over, her hands barely keeping their grip on her daggers.

Rymei's vision was blurry and her whole body burned. She heard the others scream her name as the fought. She didn't move, she couldn't, but she knew she had to. She straightened up tightening the grip on her daggers as best she could and jumped back into battle despite the pain all over her back.

When the last Tal-Vashoth fell, so did she. Fenris caught her before she hit the ground. Isabella and Anders rushing to her side. Rymei was breathing hard and rapidly.

"Mei-Mei!" Fenris yelled in worry.

"Don't yell, my ears are ringing," Rymei said before Fenris helped her stand. She glared at Anders who tried to back up as she got closer. She grabbed him by the collar, hoisting him up off his feet. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. One more chance mage or I'll have your head!" She let go of him before kicking him in the ribs and passing out.

Anders got up and turned Rymei on her stomach, ignoring the snarls from Fenris. He unhooked her breastplate and bra to see the extent of her burns. He started to heal her burns but they seemed to only hurt more. The entire time her burns were being healed, Rymei would let out a cry of pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Isabella asked. "He heals her wounds but it only causes her pain."

"By him sending constant waves of his mana into her, it irritated her markings, making them burn worse than the _fireball to the back_," Fenris explained, spitting out the last four words. Anders felt guilt but continued to heal until the burns were gone. "You mind telling me what possessed you to set her on fire, besides the demon living inside your body."

"How did you know?"

"Rymei told me. She's more attune to monsters of the fade than I." Fenris re-strapped her bra and breastplate before picking her up and finding a nearby cave. It was getting dark and they needed to set up camp.

"I apologize. I got distracted by…"

"Unless you were looking at the enemy you should look nowhere else!"

"I think I know what got in his view," Isabella said playfully. She whispered in Fenris' ear, 'He was looking at our little bird the entire time. I believe he got a glimpse of her panties under her short skirt and her head was in the clouds.'

Fenris was keeping himself from attacking the mage and watched over Rymei as her body shook from the cold. He watched as Isabella went out and gathered sticks to bring back to the cave. Anders then set the wood on fire. They laid out a bedroll and covered themselves with a blanket before falling asleep.

Of course, the only thing Fenris forgot to pack was another bedroll for Rymei. He sighed before he took the spiky parts of his armor, laying them next to him before laying Rymei down first. He then crawled behind her, wrapping his arms around her shivering body and covering them both with the blanket. He was about to fall asleep when he felt Rymei turn around so she was facing him.

'What luck' Fenris thought to himself. He couldn't help but notice how content Rymei looked in her sleep and smiled. He quickly fell asleep, hugging her body closer to him as if to protect her.


	8. To Wake Up In Your Arms

_Fenris was keeping himself from attacking the mage and watched over Rymei as her body shook from the cold. He watched as Isabella went out and gathered sticks to bring back to the cave. Anders then set the wood on fire. They laid out a bedroll and covered themselves with a blanket before falling asleep. _

_Of course, the only thing Fenris forgot to pack was another bedroll for Rymei. He sighed before he took the spiky parts of his armor, laying them next to him before laying Rymei down first. He then crawled behind her, wrapping his arms around her shivering body and covering them both with the blanket. He was about to fall asleep when he felt Rymei turn around so she was facing him. _

'_What luck' Fenris thought to himself. He couldn't help but notice how content Rymei looked in her sleep and smiled. He quickly fell asleep, hugging her body closer to him as if to protect her._

Chapter 8: To Awake in Your Arms

Rymei woke up first the next morning, felling physical and emotional things, some unfamiliar to her. Physically, she was sore, hurting and cold but warm at the same time. Emotionally, she felt safe and cared about. She couldn't remember the last time she felt safe or cared about, mostly because she can't remember a majority of her life. The blurriness subsided and was totally startled but too shocked to actually move.

Fenris' face was right in front of her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

'I guess this' why I feel so safe' Rymei thought and smiled. To know someone cared about her was comforting, such a felling being rare to her since the loss of her memories. She shook Fenris' shoulder, hoping to wake him up. "Fenris, wake up," Rymei whispered. The elf grumbled and turned over. Rymei chuckled and slowly got up. Her back still hurt but it was better than before. She walked out of the cave and found it was raining.

She smiled and took off her armor, leaving her only in her smalls. She stepped out into the pouring water, basking in the cold and pure substance falling on her body. Rymei heard a whistle coming from the cage, turning to see Isabella.

"Not bad sweet thing," Isabella purred. She was shamelessly staring at Rymei's body and the half-naked woman didn't like it. "You can see everything you know." Rymei looked down at herself and realized she could see through her smalls. Her face turned crimson with embarrassment. "Come on, let's get you dry."

XXXX

Fenris woke up, yawning and stretching like a cat. When he didn't feel Rymei next to him, he was slightly disappointed. He shrugged it off and turned around. Unfortunately, his eyes locked on Rymei but wondered why he didn't see her armor. A blush painted her face when he looked at her up and down before he realized she was half naked. Fenris quickly turned around in embarrassment. Isabella laughed as she helped Rymei take off her smalls and wrap her in a towel. The entire time, she took note of Rymei's body.

"You could kill with a body and face like yours," Isabella said. "Did you see his face? He looked like he'd start drooling like an idiot."

"In Tevinter, when Fenris was training me after I got my markings, I'd fight every Templar and City Guardsman to get stronger. They were all stereotypical idiots with stereotypical wives," Rymei said. "The moment they saw me, one of them said 'That's who I'm fighting? Shouldn't she be in the kitchen?' and would all laugh at me."

"What did you do?"

"There was a day when their wives wanted to watch them train and they got together. Of course, they said the same thing as their husbands."

"Tell me!" Isabella really wanted to know.

"Absolutely nothing. It was so embarrassing because they couldn't touch me at all. Saved everything for the biggest guy in the group."

"Oh yes, I remember that," Fenris cut in, his back still turned to the women. "She never let a single one touch her until the biggest muscle-head of the group stepped up and she sent him flying the moment he stepped in the ring."

"Rushed the poor bastard and broke one of his ribs." Rymei started laughing at the memory.

"Then all the women glared at you, screaming their anger and you just gave them a middle finger and walked off shouting nonsense." Fenris shook his head in amusement.

"'You're just jealous because I'm hotter than you!' One of them ran up to me and was like 'Who do you think you are young lady?'"

"'What, you mad because you can't pick up a sword or control you husband? Bet you don't have a clue what he does when he's not being a 'guardsman'. But I guess women do belong in the kitchen so they don't see their husband lay with a whore.'"

"All of them got divorced after that, every single guardsman and Templar wifeless and wanted revenge."

"They tried to sneak up on her while she was on the docks but that plan failed. How can you sneak up on someone when you're wearing heavy armor? Beat the crap out of them, with my help of course."

"I could've done it alone." Hawke puffed her cheeks like a child.

"Perhaps, but what could you do against over a hundred trained warriors?" Fenris raised an eyebrow and awaited her answer.

"I see your point." Fenris gave a triumphant grunt and turned around when she told him to. She slipped into her clothes and armor before kicking Anders awake.

"I'm up!" Anders jumped up at the painful jolt to his body.

"Pack up, we're leaving."

"But your wounds…"

"Are fine, let's go." Anders sighed and packed up his things along with Isabella and Fenris.


	9. Job Well Done

"_Rushed the poor bastard and broke one of his ribs." Rymei started laughing at the memory._

"_Then all the women glared at you, screaming their anger and you just gave them a middle finger and walked off shouting nonsense." Fenris shook his head in amusement._

"'_You're just jealous because I'm hotter than you!' One of them ran up to me and was like 'Who do you think you are young lady?'"_

"'_What, you mad because you can't pick up a sword or control you husband? Bet you don't have a clue what he does when he's not being a 'guardsman'. But I guess women do belong in the kitchen so they don't see their husband lay with a whore.'"_

"_All of them got divorced after that, every single guardsman and Templar wifeless and wanted revenge."_

"_They tried to sneak up on her while she was on the docks but that was a fail. How can you sneak up on someone when you're wearing heavy armor? Beat the crap out of them, with my help of course."_

"_I could've done it alone." Hawke puffed her cheeks like a child._

"_Perhaps, but what could you do against over a hundred trained warriors?" Fenris raised an eyebrow and awaited her answer._

"_I see your point." Fenris gave a triumphant grunt and turned around when she told him to. She slipped into her clothes and armor before kicking Anders awake. _

"_I'm up!" Anders jumped up at the painful jolt to his body._

"_Pack up, we're leaving."_

"_But your wounds…"_

"_Are fine, let's go." Anders sighed and packed up his things along with Isabella and Fenris._

Chapter 9: Job Well Done

Hawke, Fenris, Anders and Isabella managed to clear up most the Tal-Vashoth along the Wounded Coast without any more incidents. They returned to Kirkwall the same day, going to the Viscounts Keep to inform Aveline.

"Job well done," Aveline praised. "In the morning, we go to the Qunari compound."

"Why do we need to go there?" Hawke asked.

"When we went to clear a band of highway men near the Wounded Coast, we met a dwarf by the name of Javaris Tintop. He hired us to kill Tal-Vashoth so he could get an explosive powder." Hawke wasn't really listening until she heard the words 'explosive powder'. "Now we have to persuade the Arishok to give it to him."

"Why go through so much trouble?"

"We need the coin to go on the Deep Roads expedition."

"The darkspawn infested dwarven caverns?" Fenris asked for clarification. Aveline nodded. "Why go there?"

"When we got to Kirkwall, we had to bribe our way in by doing some work for Athenril and repaying the debt for a year. Then we had to get Bethany away from the Templars and found this was the only solution."

"Why not move away from Kirkwall?"

"We can't leave your mother Hawke." Rymei glared at Aveline. She recalls nothing of her mother and didn't like the idea of someone knowing more about her and her past than Rymei. The group dispersed to go to their homes. Rymei walked next to Fenris on the way to their borrowed home.

"I wonder you'll ever find your past." Fenris shrugged.

"Yours is right in front of you, why not take the chance to know you have a family that loves you?"

"What's the point? Remembering a lost past doesn't sound too good to me. Paving out the future, moving forward is all we can expect." Fenris nodded and continued to walk with her home.

XXXX

Fenris climbed up to the roof after Rymei. He wanted to see what her fascination with stars is. When he reached the rood, Rymei was laying on her back, arms folded under her head. Her blue eyes only seemed to concentrate on the starry sky above. He laid down next to her, folding his hands so his head could rest on them. His grass green eyes watched the stars twinkle.

"They are truly beautiful," Fenris said. He never truly paid attention to the stars, just looked at them like another one of the things he could never understand.

"That they are," Hawke replied. A few images flashed through her head, some of a little girl with hair exactly as it is now looking up at the night sky, some of an older woman in brown and blue, some of a man with the robes and staff of a mage. She didn't have time to figure them out but guessed that little girl was a younger version of her. "Whenever we look to the stars, our markings glow brighter."

"I never noticed that." Rymei chuckled.

"We're like blue and red candles at night. I'm not sure you could miss glowing brighter." The moon was already ascending higher in the sky and it was getting darker. "I think we should go to sleep. I look forward to meeting the Arishok." Fenris looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head. Rymei helped him down from the roof and through a window leading to their room.


	10. Small Part of the Past

_"That they are," Hawke replied. A few images flashed through her head, some of a little girl with hair exactly as it is now looking up at the night sky, some of an older woman in brown and blue, some of a man with the robes and staff of a mage. She didn't have time to figure them out but guessed that little girl was a younger version of her. "Whenever we look to the stars, our markings glow brighter."_

_"I never noticed that." Rymei chuckled. _

_"We're like blue and red candles at night. I'm not sure you could miss glowing brighter." The moon was already ascending higher in the sky and it was getting darker. "I think we should go to sleep. I look forward to meeting the Arishok." Fenris looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head. Rymei helped him down from the roof and through a window leading to their room. _

Chapter 10: Small Part of the Past

The audience with the Arishok was relatively successful. Javaris was, however, denied the gaatlok. Aveline demanded Javaris pay what was owed and left but not without a few words from the Arishok. Overall, Rymei had a good time considering the ox men surrounding her, all with their eyes trained on her group.

They left the compound and caught up with Isabella, who wanted nothing to do with the Qunari that struck suspicion in Rymei. She set it aside for now and went to the Hanged Man.

"That went well," Aveline sighed into her hands before looking at Fenris and Rymei. "What was it you two said to the Arishok to get him to actually listen?" Rymei just waved her index finger forth in a scolding motion.

"A lady never reveals her secrets," Rymei said simply, making Fenris snort.

"Mei," he started, "you are no lady and the Qunari language is no secret, just not known by many outside the Qun."

"True and true." Rymei got up and stretched before looking at the people she sat with at the table. "Aveline, do you have any more jobs?"

"Plenty, why?"

"I'm bored and need to keep occupied. My markings…itch." Aveline looked at her oddly before nodding. "Then please inform me when you want them done." Rymei got up and left to see the ocean waves.

When she got there, she saw Bethany sitting by the docks. The little mage girl was hugging her knees close to her chest and her eyes were fixated on the distance. She didn't take notice that Rymei had sat next to her until she actually said something.

"What has you so glum?" Rymei asked. Bethany jumped from fright and instantly grabbed at her staff. When she saw it was her sister, she relaxed and calmed her breath. "I apologize for scaring you."

"It's okay," Bethany said sadly, looking away from Rymei. "I'm okay."

'Liar_' _Rymei thought. "What are you doing out her all alone? There are always Templars roaming around."

"Why do you care?" Bethany realizes that her sister isn't her normal self anymore and she's angry at herself for not being able to help her. "I thought you hate mages."

"I hate them with a burning passion," Rymei's eyes narrowed, a dark gleam sparking in them "but it's what a mage does with the magic. You're too innocent to do anything bad. I try to give mages a chance…as long as they don't attack me."

"So you don't hate me?"

"I don't think I could ever hate someone as innocent and kind as you." At that moment, more images flashed across her mind.

_Rymei saw her as a little girl. There screaming in the background before it stopped and was replaced with the wailing of a newborn. Little Rymei was bouncing up and down in joy. A door opened and in came a man with a staff on his back. He waved for her to enter the room. She instantly bounced up and ran past man. In the room, there was a woman lying on a bed, sweaty and panting but smiling in happiness. Little Rymei got closer and saw two perfect babies in her arms._

"_Hawke, meet your younger brother and sister Carver and Bethany." Little Rymei's mouth hung agape at how cute they were, little tufts of hair thing atop their heads, little hands fisted and flailing. Little Rymei climbed on the bed and sat on the woman's lap._

"_Mommy, I have little siblings." Her mother chuckled and handed her Bethany._

"_Yes little birdie and you have to help take care of them." Little Rymei smiled and took a firm hold of her new baby sister. The newborn smiled and opened her eyes before she started giggling. "See, she likes you already."_

"_Mommy, I want a baby," little Rymei said. "I wanna be a mommy when I grow up. Then I can have my own son or daughter to take care of."_

"_In the future little birdie, in the future." Little Rymei tickled her little sister's tummy, earning her another fit of giggles. _

_XXXX_

_Malcolm was teaching Bethany to channel her mana through a staff about her size and to cast spells. Little Rymei was mimicking Bethany's motions. They were far out in the forest where mana couldn't be sensed by Templars. _

_As night quickly approached, Malcolm asked Rymei adn Bethany to hunt for food. This was her real area of experience. Rymei could hide in the shadows, climb trees, jump from branch to branch, the list goes on. She could use both bow and arrow and daggers though she preferred her daggers._

_They trekked out further into the woods, looking for animals that weren't cute. Bethany didn't want to eat something cute like a rabbit or a deer. The further they went, the darker it got. This made Bethany scared, clinging to her sister closely._

"_We should go back Bethy," Rymei said._

"_Okay sister." As they walked back, Rymei heard the rustling of bushes. Rymei told her sister to be careful but Bethany couldn't hear. She was frozen in fear by the animal in front of her._

_It was a big black bear. They must've woken it up when they went through. Bethany started shaking and Rymei moved to push her sister out of the way of the bear's claws. It roared and chased after them. Bethany was still too scared to move so Rymei picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as she could. The bear was faster and ponced on Rymei, sending Bethany tumbling from her arms._

_The bear swiped at Rymei, scratching her in the chest. Then it tried to bit her but Rymei was quicker. She pulled one of her daggers from their bindings to her back and stabbed it in the neck. Blood splashed all over her face but the bear wasn't dead, just really angry. It swiped at her again but she managed to escape. _

_The bear chased a heavily bleeding 8 year-old Rymei for a while before is stopped and dropped to the forest floor. Bethany was still there, this time crying and trying to cover Rymei's wounds._

"_I'm so sorry sister," Bethany cried into her sister's sloppily bandaged chest. Rymei rubbed her younger sister's back in a soothing manner. _

"_You're still learning magic as I'm still learning to wild my daggers and master my form." Hawke got up and grabbed the dead bear's hind paws in her own hands. "Come on, let's take it back to camp." Bethany nodded and grabbed one of the legs Rymei was holding and helped drag the bear back to their camp_

_XXXX_

"_Where have you two been?" Malcolm scolded when he heard them approach. He turned around and was them dragging a large black bear. "What happened?"_

"_We went further in the forest than we realized and encountered a black bear. It got me on the chest."_

"_I'll take care of that birdie, but you should be ashamed." Rymei looked at her father in astonishment, like what he just said had come to life and slapped her in the face._

"_What did I do?"_

"_You were reckless and put your sister in danger. She could've been hurt or killed!"_

"_I was the one that was attacked!" Rymei pushed her father's healing hands away and stood, her vision blurry before it cleared._

"_You still have to protect your sister regardless!"_

"_I don't need you to tell me to protect Bethany father." Rymei spat the word 'father' and grabbed one of the bears legs. "Come on Bethany." The little mageling nodded and grabbed a leg, helping her sister drag it back home._

_XXXX_

"_Carver, look what Rymei killed," Bethany called from the front door of the house. Her twin brother came out, a sword as tall as he is sheathed on his back._

"_What is it?" Carver was frozen at the door. "You killed a bear, a fucking bear?" Their came running to the door when she heard that her daughter killed such a large animal._

"_Was Bethany with you?" Leandra looked like she was going to explode with anger. Rymei looked down at the ground, knowing her mother would have the same reaction as her father. "Are you insane? What if she had gotten hurt?"_

"_Bethany doesn't have a scratch on her! I got fucking claw marks on my chest! The most she has is probably a few scrapes!"_

"_Why should she be hurt at all if you were with her? You have to protect her!" _

"_I did protect her but I get hurt and you scold me!" Rymei threw her hands up in the air and stormed away from the house, going back to the part of the forest where the bear attacked her. A few minutes later, she heard rustling and turned around to see Bethany. Her angry eyes softened at the sight of her little sister._

"_I'm sorry sister," Bethany cried again. "It's my fault mother and father yelled at you."_

"_No, it's never your fault. You're younger than me and it's my duty to protect you. I don't care what they have to say, but you're more important to me than anything. I can never hate you, no matter what. You're too innocent and kind hearted to hurt anyone. I'll always protect you, no matter what." Rymei pumped her fist in determination and led Bethany away from the forest._

Back in the present, Bethany was waving a hand in front of Rymei's eyes.

"I remember," Rymei whispered. "Bethy." When Bethany heard Rymei's nickname for her, she cried. Rymei took her younger sister in her arms and rubbed her back.

"Oh sister," Bethany cried into her older sister's breastplate. "I missed you. I thought you died when those slavers took you off that ship."

"Sorry Bethy but I still don't remember that, just a small portion of my childhood."

"What did you remember?"

"When you were born and the time we went hunting ant the bear attack as well as the argument."

"I'm just glad you remember something." They sat together for the rest of the afternoon till late at night and Rymei decided to walk her home. "Thank you."

"No problem Bethy."

"Would you like to come in?"

Rymei shook her head. "Right now, all I have are bad memories of your mother and that's how I think of her right now, maybe when I remember a few more of my past. Good night Bethy."

"Good night sister." Bethany kissed Rymei's cheek before going inside quickly. Rymei left for the rundown mansion she shared with Fenris.


	11. Surface Unseen

_Back in the present, Bethany was waving a hand in front of Rymei's eyes._

"_I remember," Rymei whispered. "Bethy." When Bethany heard Rymei's nickname for her, she cried. Rymei took her younger sister in her arms and rubbed her back._

"_Oh sister," Bethany cried into her older sister's breastplate. "I missed you. I thought you died when those slavers took you off that ship."_

"_Sorry Bethy but I still don't remember that, just a small portion of my childhood."_

"_What did you remember?"_

"_When you were born and the time we went hunting ant the bear attack as well as the argument."_

"_I'm just glad you remember something." They sat together for the rest of the afternoon till late at night and Rymei decided to walk her home. "Thank you."_

"_No problem Bethy."_

"_Would you like to come in?"_

_Rymei shook her head. "Right now, all I have are bad memories of your mother and that's how I think of her right now, maybe when I remember a few more of my past. Good night Bethy."_

"_Good night sister." Bethany kissed Rymei's cheek before going inside quickly. Rymei left for the rundown mansion she shared with Fenris._

Chapter 11:

Again, Aveline called everyone to the Hanged Man to talk about another assignment. She didn't want to put it off any longer, especially with Hawke back in the picture.

Aveline, Hawke, Bethany and Fenris, since he doesn't let Hawke go anywhere without his supervision, were venturing up to Sundermount. On the way they encountered giant spiders. Bethany had freaked out and started screaming. She began to hurl fireballs like crazy whenever one got near her and Hawke would take the opportunity to kill it.

They were only a few meters away from the Dalish camp to they took the opportunity to rest since it was a long trip up Sundermount.

After a while, the continued their way to the Dalish camp when they were stopped by Dalish elves that protected the entrance to the camp. Aveline told the Dalish hunter they were there to see the Keeper Merithari. They asked how she knew the name and let them pass.

The Keeper told them to deliver the amulet Flemeth gave them to an ancient burial site and perform a rite when they get there.

Rymei was more than skeptical about the whole thing. When Aveline mentioned Flemeth, an annoying buzzing sound began to echo in her head. Even as they continued to traverse up the mountain it wouldn't stop. That was until they met a Dalish elf by the name of Merril along the way. She was the elf Merithari wanted them to take with back to Kirkwall.

Merril was shy and very awkward when it came to conversation. Rymei found it hilarious and she didn't know she started chuckling out loud.

"What's so funny?" Aveline asked Rymei. She just shook her head and continued toward the burial site. Along the way, they faced two waves of skeletons and an arcane horror. While they fought, she and Fenris found out Merril was a mage.

"Another mage…perfect," Fenris mumbled. Aveline glared at him but said nothing.

They got through the cave to the burial site but a barrier was blocking their passage. Merril slit her wrist to use blood magic to break the barrier.

"That was blood magic," Rymei said angrily, Fenris looking just as mad. "You summoned a demon. Are you mad?"

"It's a spirit like honor or joy."

"Call it whatever, you summoned a demon." Fenris said something under his breath only Rymei could hear and they pushed forward. When they were in the middle of the burial site, skeletons and an arcane horror spawned followed by a shadow warrior.

After defeating the demons, they approached the altar. Merril performed the rite and there was a bright light and a woman appeared from the amulet.

"And here we are."

"Andaranatish'an Ashabelenar," Merril said with a bow. She looked at the group and her eyes fell upon Fenris and Rymei."

"You both bear markings full of hate and sorrow, drowning in your own self-pity and disgust so much you cannot see the surface." Fenris looked like he was going to attack but Rymei held him back. "I only offer the wisdom from the eyes of an old, old woman." She then turned into a huge dragon, flapping her huge wind stirring dirt and flying away.


	12. Loving Embrace

"_Call it whatever, you summoned a demon." Fenris said something under his breath only Rymei could hear and they pushed forward. When they were in the middle of the burial site, skeletons and an arcane horror spawned followed by a shadow warrior._

_After defeating the demons, they approached the altar. Merril performed the rite and there was a bright light and a woman appeared from the amulet._

"_And here we are."_

"_Andaranatish'an Ashabelenar," Merril said with a bow. She looked at the group and her eyes fell upon Fenris and Rymei."_

"_You both bear markings full of hate and sorrow, drowning in your own self-pity and disgust so much you cannot see the surface." Fenris looked like he was going to attack but Rymei held him back. "I only offer the wisdom from the eyes of an old, old woman." She then turned into a huge dragon, flapping her huge wind stirring dirt and flying away._

Chapter 12: Loving Embrace

Fenris wasn't too happy when Hawke welcomed Merril into the group with open arms. He could see the discomfort in her eyes when she said she would visit the blood mage but she always believed on giving mages a chance before passing judgment. Obviously, he never believed in such a philosophy but he trusted Hawke and her judgment is usually correct.

Hawke was currently tossing and turning in her bed, trying to get comfortable. Her skin felt like it was on fire but she didn't have a fever. Fenris was away at the Hanged Man, drinking with everyone and playing diamondback. She was grateful for his absence so he wouldn't have to see her in such a pathetic state.

Hawke heard a knock at the door but she hurt too much to move.

"Maybe she's not home," Merril said from outside the door.

"And maybe she is," Isabella said. Hawke had a feeling the ex-pirate was going to pick the lock on the door but she couldn't do anything, not in her body's current state. The intruders were walking up the stairs to her room but Merril ran to her when she saw sweat coating her forehead and breathing erratic and uneven.

"Hawke, what's wrong?" Merril went to touch her but Hawke grabbed her wrist in a vice. She instantly let go.

"I'm sorry but please don't touch me," Hawke pleaded. Merril slowly backed off. Isabella disappeared and came back with a tub of warm water and a few towels. She wiped the hurting girl's forehead and watched in amazement and curiosity as Hawke's markings changed from an angry red to pale silver and the markings swirled into a new pattern.

Hawke wondered what the heck was going on but she didn't voice it. In her mind, she was freaking out. The pain she felt at the moment was incredible, unlike any pain she has ever felt before. The worst part about it, Denarius planned this. Tired of just lazing around, Hawke stood on unsteady legs and was instantly assaulted with more pain but she ignored it. She was limping down the stairs and to the door despite Isabella's or Merrill's plea for her to stay in bed.

The moment she reached for the door, it swung open and nearly knocked her over but she caught her balance.

"Rymei, are you okay?" Fenris asked as he helped steady her. Through his markings, he could feel her pain and he had to know why. Over the years, Fenris and Rymei have developed a close bond, one that is nearly impossible to break. That bond they created was through the lyrium engraved in their flesh. If Rymei's markings hurt, so did Fenris' but on a smaller scale and vice versa.

"I have no idea," Hawke said through shorts huff of breath, "my markings just started hurting. When Isabella and Merril got here, they turned pale and started shifting." Fenris watched as her markings danced around her skin and grew worried. All his life with the wretched stains on his skin, nothing like this had ever happened to him.

The markings on Rymei's skin stopped swirling and a new elegant pattern adorned her skin. The next thing that changed was her hair. It slowly went from midnight black to his snow white, growing a little in the front so long bangs framed her face and the back stuck out more, becoming short and spiky.

Isabella and Merril were too stunned to even move from the top of the stairs until Hawke collapsed from the relentless pain that assaulted her body.

"Is she going to be okay?" Merril asked. Fenris nodded and picked Hawke up in his arms and carried her to her room. Isabella and Merril left, knowing they were no longer needed or wanted at the moment. He watched her sleep for a few hours, wondering what exactly happened to her.

"I wonder if trouble stalks you or if you're the root cause of it," Fenris whispered to Rymei.

"If you didn't know, I'm the very incarnate of trouble," Rymei said. "What time of day is it?"

"It's night right now. You've been out for more than a few hours." She looked out the window to find the full moon high in the sky. Its light washed over her and all signs of the agony she experienced earlier just vanished. Rymei tried to get up but Fenris pushed her back down. "Where are you going?"

"The roof so I can enjoy the moon. You know I hate being cooped up." Fenris sighed in defeat and helped her up. She stretched her aching limbs and climbed up to the roof through the window followed by Fenris. "Must you follow me?"

"Must I let you out of bed?" It was Rymei's turn to sigh in defeat. If he wanted to, Fenris could easily take her down. She may be faster of the two and can easily hide in the shadows despite her glowing markings but he had the advantage of strength. He was taller and more skilled than she is, the traits easily making him better than her. That's where most people make a mistake.

People doubt Hawke's strength because she's not very tall or muscular but of all the girls in the group, she was definitely the strongest. She was also the most nimble, the fastest and the quietest. Her skills have so far gone unmatched by anyone, whether in a sparring match or an actual battle, she always emerged victorious.

"The moonlight is soothing isn't it?" Fenris unconsciously moved closer to Rymei and she did the same. "It looks just like your hair." He chuckled.

"It looks like yours as well." Rymei looked confused and looked at the strands of hair that hung in front of her face. "It changed colors before you collapsed."

"Wow, didn't see that coming." They both enjoyed looking at the moon but didn't realize the effect it had on them. It was like it was slowly pushing them towards one another. Fenris looked down at Rymei and was astounded. Her face looked so beautiful in the path of the moon's light. His face heated up when he realized she had snuggled up against his chest.

It was weird for him at first but the comfortable feeling of someone that relied on him and cared about him, that someone who felt safe in his arms slowly grew on him. Fenris wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His fingers brushed against her newly arranged markings but she didn't cry out in pain like usual.

Rymei didn't even notice he touched them.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Fenris asked.

"Doesn't what hurt?" Rymei asked in return.

"Just now, I touched the markings on your waist." Rymei looked at him like he was stupid. He poked them again and she actually giggled.

"That's weird." Rymei wondered if everyone could touch her marking and they wouldn't hurt or if it was just Fenris. He's always so gentle with her when it came to her troubles. He told her that no matter what he would always trust her to never purposefully hurt him and she told him the same. This was one of those moments.

Fenris and Rymei settled back into the other's embrace, forgetting for the remainder of the night the painful scars of their lost past.


	13. I Promise

"_Wow, didn't see that coming." They both enjoyed looking at the moon but didn't realize the effect it had on them. It was like it was slowly pushing them towards one another. Fenris looked down at Rymei and was astounded. Her face looked so beautiful in the path of the moon's light. His face heated up when he realized she had snuggled up against his chest._

_It was weird for him at first but the comfortable feeling of someone that relied on him and cared about him, that someone who felt safe in his arms slowly grew on him. Fenris wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His fingers brushed against her newly arranged markings but she didn't cry out in pain like usual. _

_Rymei didn't even notice he touched them. _

"_Doesn't that hurt?" Fenris asked._

"_Doesn't what hurt?" Rymei asked in return._

"_Just now, I touched the markings on your waist." Rymei looked at him like he was stupid. He poked them again and she actually giggled._

"_That's weird." Rymei wondered if everyone could touch her marking and they wouldn't hurt or if it was just Fenris. He's always so gentle with her when it came to her troubles. He told her that no matter what he would always trust her to never purposefully hurt him and she told him the same. This was one of those moments._

_Fenris and Rymei settled back into the other's embrace, forgetting for the remainder of the night the painful scars of their lost past._

Chapter 13: I Promise

A few months later…

With Rymei and Fenris' assistance, they finally had enough coin to join the expedition to the Deep Roads. The only problem was getting Hawke to agree. When Aveline brought it up, Hawke instantly refused. She doesn't have any real reason to go, not that she could think of at the moment. That was until Bethany stepped in.

"Please sister," Bethany pleaded with the elder Hawke, "the expedition is the only way for me to avoid the Templars and for mother to get what's rightfully hers." Rymei thought for a second before answering.

"I'll go for you Bethany and no other reason." Bethany hugged her sister and she hissed. Hawke forgot to tell Bethany about the pain she continues to experience when her markings are touched but she indulged her sister for a while.

"Thank you so much." Bethany ran off and Hawke sighed. Now all she had to do was tell Fenris she would be leaving for the ridiculous Deep Roads in a week's time. The problem is, since their little hug fest on the roof a few months ago, they agreed to find the meaning of happiness with each other. If she told him she was going to the Deep Roads, then he would try to follow her and once his mind is made up, it's hard to sway him.

Rymei walked from the front of the Hanged Man to the mansion hoping Fenris was there. Thankfully he was because prolonging it would probably invoke his fury.

"Fenris," Hawke called, "are you here?" Fenris snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips.

"You must be falling out of touch Hawke," Fenris said in her ear. "If I had been armed, you would've been dead."

"I wouldn't let anyone but you sneak up behind me or grab my waist. They'd either be dead or seriously hurt."

"Is there something wrong?" Fenris could always tell whenever something was wrong with Hawke and now was no different. She cursed his perceptive nature but there was no use lying that she was bothered.

"Bethany managed to convince me to go to the Deep Roads in a week…" She trailed off when she heard Fenris growl in a very possessive way.

"And there's nothing I can say or do to make you change your mind? And I bet if I suggest going with you, you'd reject me." Rymei nodded, making Fenris sigh and spin her around so she was facing him. "Then I cannot argue. I know how stubborn you are. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Fenris leaned in so his lips were nearly touching hers. Rymei's face turned red and she braced her arms against his chest.

"I want you to promise me you'll return to me alive and mostly unharmed."

"Only mostly unharmed?"

"I don't expect you to return from one of the most dangerous labyrinths in Thedas and return completely unscathed." Rymei chuckled, buried her nose in his neck and inhaled his scent. He always did have the wonderful scent of musk on him and sometimes, it drove her crazy with all kinds of unfamiliar feelings.

"I promise." Fenris smiled a smile only she could see and he let her go. They agreed to a drink and went down to the Hanged Man. Once there, they sat with Aveline, Varric, Isabella, Bethany and Anders. They were playing Diamondback and Isabella was winning.

"Want me to deal you guys in?" Varric asked.

"Maybe next time," Hawke said. Varric shrugged and continued to play, throwing his cards up when Isabella claimed the round hers.

"That's it; I'm never playing Diamondback with you again Rivaini." The pirate queen let out a laugh and smirked. "I know you're cheating but I don't know how." She laughed again and shuffled the deck before giving it back to Varric. "What brings you two down here?"

"Why else would we come to the Hanged Man?" Aveline ordered a few drinks for the table and they all started talking about this and that, enjoying drinks and laughs.

"So Hawke," Aveline started, "have you decided if you're going or not?"

Hawke nodded and took another sip of her liquor before getting up to go home, Fenris going after her. They walked hand-in-hand, a comfortable silence stretched between them. The night was cold and the fact that Hawke was practically naked didn't help. She shivered when a particularly strong gust of cold wind blew against her.

"You should really consider putting on more clothing," Fenris said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why should I when I have you to keep me warm?" Hawke asked innocently. Fenris chuckled. He kept his hold on her waist all the way back to the mansion and to the bed they now shared. They removed the spiky parts of their armor and slipped under the covers. Fenris wrapped his arms around Hawke again and buried his head in her hair.

"Good night Mei-Mei," Fenris breathed.

"Good night Fenris," Rymei whispered as she fell asleep in his comfortable embrace.


	14. Expedition Begin

"_So Hawke," Aveline started, "have you decided if you're going or not?" _

_Hawke nodded and took another sip of her liquor before getting up to go home, Fenris going after her. They walked hand-in-hand, a comfortable silence stretched between them. The night was cold and the fact that Hawke was practically naked didn't help. She shivered when a particularly strong gust of cold wind blew against her. _

"_You should really consider putting on more clothing," Fenris said as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Why should I when I have you to keep me warm?" Hawke asked innocently. Fenris chuckled. He kept his hold on her waist all the way back to the mansion and to the bed they now shared. They removed the spiky parts of their armor and slipped under the covers. Fenris wrapped his arms around Hawke again and buried his head in her hair._

"_Good night Mei-Mei," Fenris breathed._

"_Good night Fenris," Rymei whispered as she fell asleep in his comfortable embrace._

Chapter 14: Expedition Begin

One week later…

Today was the day Hawke, Bethany, Anders and Varric were expected to leave for the Deep Roads. Everyone gathered in Hightown to say farewell to their friends. Fenris went up to Hawke and handed her something.

"What's this?" Hawke asked, looking down at the bundle of fabric he pushed into her hands.

"Unfold it and see," Fenris said. He watched as she unfolded it and her eyes lit up. It was a long black trench coat that split at the bottom.

"Oh Fenris, I love it." She held it to her chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world. To her, it was and it smelled like Fenris. Hawke hugged him like he was a lifeline before letting him breathe. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. From what I've heard, it gets cold down there. Unfortunately I won't be there to keep you warm so this is the next best thing." Hawke giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Now they were in their own little world so they didn't notice Varric writing in a notebook he always kept with him, Isabella, Merril and Bethany giggling and Anders looking away in disgust. The moment was broken up when Bartrand announced the arrival of an old woman.

"Where's my daughter?" Leandra demanded. She pushed past men and dwarves until she was the center of the groups. "Oh Bethany, thank the Maker you haven't left. Please don't go on such a dangerous journey. I already lost Carver and I don't want to lose you too."

"You had two daughters, me and Rymei, remember?" Bethany asked her mother. It was like Leandra had just forgotten Hawke's existence. She never told her mother that Hawke was alive and well and Aveline promised to keep her mouth shut until Leandra saw her herself. Now Hawke was standing right and front of her but Leandra didn't recognize her own daughter.

"She's gone so, what's the point to wait for someone who'll never come back?" Bethany grabbed Hawke by the arm and held her still in front of Leandra. "And who's this?" She looked shocked when Leandra said that. She really didn't remember who Hawke was. "Anyways, Hawke was always a troublemaker, a demon if you ask me. All she cared about was you and Carver, never spared a moment for me or her father. I hoped she wouldn't find us when we left for Lothering but she caught up because Malcolm left a note. Girl, what's your name?"

"Rymei Hawke," Rymei said. Leandra's eyes widened and found she couldn't speak. She had said those things in front of her own daughter and didn't even know it. Hawke then shrugged off Bethany's grasp only to find a woman she didn't know reaching to grab her. "I wouldn't advise that woman. Touch me and I'll hurt you

"How can you speak to your mother that way?"

"My memory is lost. I only remembered faintly remember Bethy and Carver. But what kind of mother would call their daughter a demon in the first place? You wished you left her alone, not knowing where her family could be? It's disappointing to know people can be cruel to their own children." Hawke walked away leaving Leandra in tears. What surprised the poor woman was that Bethany hadn't tried to comfort her like she usually would.

"I'm going mother. My sister will protect me from whatever we encounter."

Leandra just walked away to Gamlen's to cry more. Not only did she lose her husband and son but she just lost her two daughters because she pushed them away. She felt terrible saying such things about her oldest right in front of her face. She just looked do different than she remembered. What kind of mother calls her daughter a demon, denies her existence and doesn't even recognize her?

"Are you okay Bethany? What was that all about?" Aveline asked.

"Mother, she called Hawke a demon and confessed to hoping she didn't find us in Lothering when we moved. I don't need to be around her at the moment," Bethany confessed. Aveline didn't say anything, just offered any comfort when she needed it.

Bartrand called everyone together and announce the route they would take to the Deep Roads. Hawke put on the coat Fenris gave her and buttoned it so it covered her stomach. It was so warm and she felt so safe in it. Hawke, Bethany, Anders and Varric followed Bartrand out of Hightown and out of Kirkwall.

The expedition to the Deep Roads has begun.


	15. Deep Roads Part 1

"_Are you okay Bethany? What was that all about?" Aveline asked._

"_Mother, she called Hawke a demon and confessed to hoping she didn't find us in Lothering when we moved. I don't need to be around her at the moment," Bethany confessed. Aveline didn't say anything, just offered any comfort when she needed it. _

_Bartrand called everyone together and announce the route they would take to the Deep Roads. Hawke put on the coat Fenris gave her and buttoned it so it covered her stomach. It was so warm and she felt so safe in it. Hawke, Bethany, Anders and Varric followed Bartrand out of Hightown and out of Kirkwall. _

Chapter 15: Deep Roads Part 1

The moment they arrived in the Deep Roads, there was already something hindering them. The path ahead was blocked to Hawke, Bethany, Varric and Anders had to go find another way around. They also had to find Sandal, the son of Bodahn.

They walked a long way, encountering darkspawn the entire time. Though, Hawke had gotten curious when she saw a chest and couldn't help but pick the lock. Then she found a door and went to unlock it when a whole horde of spiders ambushed them. They quickly got rid of them but the mother of all spiders just had to show up. Bethany screamed as she cast her spells, not forgetting to announce her disgust for spiders.

Defeating the giant spider was hard work but they got it done. Hawke found a bow and arrows she thought might come in handy later. She was right to think so.

At the end of the long path, they found Sandal who had frozen an ogre. He went back to his father and the group continued forward.

A large dragon and its dragon lings ambushed them.

"Why does this always happen?" Anders shouted as he started casting spells. Hawke decided to try out her new bow and arrow and took on the adult dragon. Her aim wasn't bad but the arrows weren't strong enough to penetrate the dragon's skin and actually do damage. Her next best option was to attack it at close range.

"Are you insane Hawke?" Varric yelled, killing another dragon ling.

"Yes, but you can turn this into a story," Hawke shouted back. Varric chuckled and killed another dragon ling. Hawke managed to get on the large dragon's back with the help of her agility and its tail and stabbed it in the throat. She didn't expect her daggers to actually break.

The broken blades were deeply imbedded in the dragon's skin and it became frantic, screeching, swinging its tail at everything and shaking its head furiously to get her off. Hawke grabbed an arrow in each hand and stabbed them in the dragon's eyes. One particularly violent shake of its head threw Hawke off it before attacking her with its tail. She managed to grab hold of it but the dragon smacked her to the ground.

"Hawke!" her companions all screamed. They relentlessly began attacking the dragon with everything they had and managed to stop it momentarily. Anders took the opportunity to get Hawke away from the dragon and heal the worst of her wounds. They continued their assault until the large dragon fell.

"Is she alright?" Bethany asked as she rushed over to her sister.

Hawke opened her eyes and said, "I'm fine." She brushed off her coat and looked sadly at the fallen dragon and her broken daggers. "Let's just get moving so we can get this thing over with." She led the others back to the group of dwarves and humans waiting their return.

"Well, did you find a way around?" Bartrand grumbled.

"If you shut up then I'll show you."


	16. Deep Roads Part 2

"_Hawke!" her companions all screamed. They relentlessly began attacking the dragon with everything they had and managed to stop it momentarily. Anders took the opportunity to get Hawke away from the dragon and heal the worst of her wounds. They continued their assault until the large dragon fell. _

"_Is she alright?" Bethany asked as she rushed over to her sister._

_Hawke opened her eyes and said, "I'm fine." She brushed off her coat and looked sadly at the fallen dragon and her broken daggers. "Let's just get moving so we can get this thing over with." She led the others back to the group of dwarves and humans waiting their return._

"_Well, did you find a way around?" Bartrand grumbled._

"_If you shut up then I'll show you."_

Chapter 16: Deep Roads Part 2

First they fought Darkspawn and then dragons. That was okay, they had experience with both, shades as well, but rock wraiths were different. The Profane is what they were called, awakened when Hawke tossed Bartrand an idol made of lyrium. When she touched it, she felt pain shoot through her veins, like the lyrium from the idol was attacking the ones burned in her skin.

Bartrand, the greedy nug-humping bastard ran off with it and locked them in the stupid thaig. They fought their way through waves of the Profane until they came across one that tried to deal with them. It tried to convince them not to take the treasure and they wouldn't encounter any more Profane along their way. Hawke refused to deal with a demon and made the first attack.

The odds were against Hawke and company, the Profane spawning when one was killed. All the fighting was tiring them out, especially Hawke. Her muscles were sore and the concentration of lyrium didn't help. She fell to her knees panting when the fighting was done, her vision blurry and muscles heavy. Anders went to heal her but she stopped him.

"Don't worry about me, heal Varric and Bethy first," Hawke said. Anders reluctantly did as she asked. Before they could do anything, Hawke collapsed, her limbs twitching and markings lighting the room.


	17. Deep Roads Part 3

_First they fought Darkspawn and then dragons. That was okay, they had experience with both, shades as well, but rock wraiths were different. The Profane is what they were called, awakened when Hawke tossed Bartrand an idol made of lyrium. When she touched it, she felt pain shoot through her veins, like the lyrium from the idol was attacking the ones burned in her skin._

_Bartrand, the greedy nug-humping bastard ran off with it and locked them in the stupid thaig. They fought their way through waves of the Profane until they came across one that tried to deal with them. It tried to convince them not to take the treasure and they wouldn't encounter any more Profane along their way. Hawke refused to deal with a demon and made the first attack._

_The odds were against Hawke and company, the Profane spawning when one was killed. All the fighting was tiring them out, especially Hawke. Her muscles were sore and the concentration of lyrium didn't help. She fell to her knees panting when the fighting was done, her vision blurry and muscles heavy. Anders went to heal her but she stopped him._

"_Don't worry about me, heal Varric and Bethy first," Hawke said. Anders reluctantly did as she asked. Before they could do anything, Hawke collapsed, her limbs twitching and markings lighting the room._

Chapter 17: Deep Roads Part 3

They carried Hawke's limp body to the end of the thaig, gently placing her on the ground when a fight broke out. More than a few times, the Profane or demons form the fade tried to take her body. It was a struggle because there were more Profane than other demons and Profane were hard to kill. Even in small numbers, they had the advantage.

"We can't keep on like this," Varric stated panting, "especially me. I'm too short for this. Blondie, you have to heal Hawke now or we may not live to see the sunshine." Everyone was tired and in need of rest but taking a break now would leave them vulnerable to attack and there was only one enemy left.

Anders and Bethany drank a lyrium potion and took turns working on Hawke. It had taken a few hours but they were able to get a reaction out of her though she didn't really wake up.

"So much malice…" she mumbled. "Do not continue…he awaits your arrival…guards this place…no one leaves…only death ahead…"

"What does she mean?" Bethany asked. Her words didn't make any sense to her.

"I think she's warning us," Anders thought out loud, "to something ahead we cannot handle as we are."

"Regardless, we have to move forward after resting and eating." They did just that. They took turns watching over Hawke and snacking rationing out what little they had left. They assumed only a day had passed but weren't sure in the least. But finally, Hawke woke up in a daze. "And just like that our sleeping beauty awakens."

"Where are we?" Hawke asked in a hoarse voice.

"We're almost home. We just need to get through this corridor and collect some treasure," Anders answered. Hawke nodded and stood on shaky legs, stretching like she did every morning to loosen her muscles. She also took he time to sharpen a pair of daggers the others found while she was unconscious.

With their leader back, the group moved forward to the next to final leg of the pointless expedition. When they stopped in the larger room of the thaig, it seemed moderately quiet. That was until rocks began the shake and form into the largest rock wraith they encountered. Bethany and Anders cast spells on it immediately, Varric firing arrows from his crossbow as fast as he could.

The wraith hadn't moved so Hawke waited. She turned around, confusing the others.

"You're facing the wrong way Hawke!" Varric shouted. The wraith seemed to fall apart before coming back together behind them. She jumped into action, swinging her daggers and striking it without remorse. The wraith disassembled again, reassembling again in the middle of the room.

It seemed to huddle up and red light glowed around its body.

"Hide behind the pillars now!" Hawke ordered. They did as told and his behind the nearest pillar in corner. The rock wraith released a burst of energy that lasted long before it died down. Smaller rock wraiths spawned while the larger one seemed to recharge in a pile on the ground. "Go for the smaller ones!"

Varric, Bethany and Anders followed her order without hesitation, defeating the smaller Profane while Hawke worked on destroying the larger one. The same pattern happened twice more before, with one final blown, Hawke defeated the large wraith.

Varric found the key and collected as much treasure as they could carry.

"Oh," Varric remembered suddenly, startling her slightly, "almost forgot. When we defeated the dragon, I found a lovely piece of armor that would complete your set." He showed her the Last Descendent armor she had been looking for since she found the gloves, boots and helm. She hated having a rare armor set, or any armor set, and all the pieces didn't match.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Varric!" Hawke cheered, squeezing the dwarf until he called for mercy and she let him go. "If there's anything you want don't hesitate to ask." The dwarf smirked evilly and Hawke instantly regretted her words. "As long as that anything is reasonable I'll do it." He pouted but agreed regardless.

The journey back home seemed relatively easy at first, stopping to rest every few hours, stretching out the remainder of their rations to last three days. By the third day, Bethany had started feeling ill. Hawke took one look at her and she could tell it was the taint of darkspawn blood. The young mage's skin was pale, eyes devoid of life and blackened veins showing on her skin.

Bethany collapsed, Hawke gathering her sister in her arms and resting her head in her lap. Hawke smoothed Bethany's hair back and looked at Anders hopefully.

"You said the Grey Wardens would be down here right?" Hawke asked. "Can you find them? Maybe they can save her."

"I don't know exactly where they are but if we hurry, we might be able to catch them."

Hawke lifted Bethany on her back and followed Anders, a map in his hand. They walked for hours until they came upon a rather large group of darkspawn. As weak as she was, Bethany joined the fight as if she weren't about to die.

Anders greeted the Grey Wardens with disdain. Hawke explained the situation to them and at first; they refused but in the end agreed.

"So I'm going to become a Grey Warden?" Bethany asked weakly. Hawke nodded, her face showing no emotion but sadness only the young mage could see shone through her eyes.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way. I had just begun to remember you, our past and its being taken from me. But be strong dear sister; know that you are destined to survive as long as I don't keep talking." They shared a last laugh before the Grey Warden gathered Bethany and left for the Wardens.

Hawke looked at the retreating figures before she caught up with the mage and dwarf. She slipped on her emotionless mask and, for the first time in weeks, saw sunlight.


	18. Drowning in Sadness

_Hawke lifted Bethany on her back and followed Anders, a map in his hand. They walked for hours until they came upon a rather large group of darkspawn. As weak as she was, Bethany joined the fight as if she weren't about to die._

_Anders greeted the Grey Wardens with disdain. Hawke explained the situation to them and at first; they refused but in the end agreed._

"_So I'm going to become a Grey Warden?" Bethany asked weakly. Hawke nodded, her face showing no emotion but sadness only the young mage could see shone through her eyes._

"_I wish it didn't have to be this way. I had just begun to remember you, our past and its being taken from me. But be strong dear sister; know that you are destined to survive as long as I don't keep talking." They shared a last laugh before the Grey Warden gathered Bethany and left for the Wardens._

_Hawke looked at the retreating figures before she caught up with the mage and dwarf. She slipped on her emotionless mask and, for the first time in weeks, saw sunlight._

Chapter 18: Drowning In Sadness

Hawke didn't hear anyone speak directly to her but she knew she would have to deal with Bethany's mother. She knocked on the door in Lowtown. Gamlen had answered and greeted her in a rude manner.

"What do you want?"

"Is Leandra here?" Gamlen nodded and let Hawke in, closing the door behind her and getting Leandra. She came out of the room, ready to hug Hawke but she stepped to the side.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Leandra said in relief. "Where's Bethany? Where's my daughter?"

"She had succumbed to the taint of the darkspawn," Hawke said. It seemed like someone had punched the face because she stumbled back slightly, her equilibrium thrown off. "We found Grey Wardens and they took her to become one of them."

Tears streamed down the woman's face before she approached Hawke and slapped her. She had seen it coming but decided it was a waste of energy to stop her. "I told you, you shouldn't have taken her! Don't you care about us? We're a family yet you could've killed her!"

"For all I know, she could've died from the taint when the Wardens took her. If she's alive, be happy she'd be safer with the Wardens than here; that she's alive and you have the chance to see her again than only to see her once and that would be in her coffin. If she stayed her, she could've been found by Templars and she would've been taken to the Circle.

"She would've been dragged into the life you didn't want her to have because you forced her here. She'd probably be miserable wherever she went but it'd be worse in the Circle. I may hate mages but I know there are good ones out there, like Bethany, who're truly innocent, who want to stay away from the Circle, who don't resort to blood magic or consort with demons. She doesn't deserve to be miserable at all. She's still so young."

"But the life of a child has no place in the ranks of the Grey Wardens."

"Bethany isn't a child anymore and doesn't need to be coddled. She doesn't need to feed from your breast anymore and you know she'll never grow up if you don't let her fight her own battles. And do remember I also lost my sister but you've now lost all your children." Hawke threw a small bag at Leandra's feet. It clinked when it hit the floor. "Bethany wanted you to be happy Leandra, wanted you to be comfortable."

Hawke left abruptly, back to the dilapidated mansion she and Fenris call home. She rubbed her clothed arms with her hands, trying to fight the sudden gust of chilled air. The coat Fenris gave her helped even with the little tears in the comfortable fabric that held his scent and warmth.

The moment she stepped up to the door, Fenris opened it, pulling her into a tight embrace that made her body melt instantly. The cold forgotten with her other worries and sadness and she broke down without letting a single tear fall.

"She's gone Fenris," Hawke said as he helped her warm up by the fire.

"Who's gone?" he asked.

"My sister, my Bethy's gone. She was tainted by darkspawn blood and we managed to get Grey Wardens to make her one of them." He couldn't understand her inner pain. He never found something he was willing to give his life for and have it taken away from him in such a manner, at least he doesn't remember. Fenris had no words of comfort and she appreciated the silence. Before either of them realized, they had fallen asleep together yet again.


	19. Deep Confession

_Hawke left abruptly, back to the dilapidated mansion she and Fenris call home. She rubbed her clothed arms with her hands, trying to fight the sudden gust of chilled air. The coat Fenris gave her helped even with the little tears in the comfortable fabric that held his scent and warmth._

_The moment she stepped up to the door, Fenris opened it, pulling her into a tight embrace that made her body melt instantly. The cold forgotten with her other worries and sadness and she broke down without letting a single tear fall._

"_She's gone Fenris," Hawke said as he helped her warm up by the fire._

"_Who's gone?" he asked._

"_My sister, my Bethy's gone. She was tainted by darkspawn blood and we managed to get Grey Wardens to make her one of them." He couldn't understand her inner pain. He never found something he was willing to give his life for and have it taken away from him in such a manner, at least he doesn't remember. Fenris had no words of comfort and she appreciated the silence. Before either of them realized, they had fallen asleep together yet again_.

Chapter 19: Deep Confession

They found the bitch Hadriana. She was holed up in an abandoned slave cavern. Along the way, they fought skeletons, fade demons and arcane horrors, also finding signs of blood magic use. When they fought her, she confessed information to Fenris in hopes he would spare her life.

"Wait, you do not want to kill me!" Hadriana pleaded in fear.

"And why wouldn't we after what you and Denarius put us through?" Fenris threw back at her, the hammer Hawke brought back with her held close to her head.

"I have something you may want to know! If I tell you, will you spare me?" Fenris looked to Hawke and she nodded her head, another meaning in her eyes.

"I'll let you live."

"You have a sister and she lives! Now please let me go!"

Her last sentence rang hollow to the two cursed beings. Their markings began to glow and they pushed their hands into her chest and squeezed her heart at the same time, pulling away when they felt it burst in their hands.

Anders tried to comfort Hawke but she pushed him away. Both she and Fenris stalked back to Kirkwall, the chains around their necks still tight.

"Are you going to find her?" Hawke asked, joining Fenris for a drink of Aggregio.

"If what she said is true, I want to take the chance to find my past. I may never have another." She nodded, gulping down the strong wine. Hawke looked back up and saw his green eyes shining. He set down the bottles of wine, ran his hands over the side on her face. Her cheeks tinted red when he closed the gap between them and shyly kissed her.

Sparks of excitement danced between them, showing emotion towards each other they never felt towards another. The need to feel her, explore her overwhelmed him and he became afraid but was more frightened of her reaction if he rejected the opportunity she had allowed him.

"Fenris…" They were both out of breath from the intensity of the kiss. "If you don't want to go any further, I won't be mad." It was as if she read his mind, saw his fear of getting too attached to one person. Fenris then realized he may never have another chance to win her heart, make her his completely.

"I will admit that I'm frightened by the idea of belonging to someone regardless of the reason. But now my heart races at the very sight of you or whenever someone utters your name. I can smell your sweet scent and it…rouses something inside me. You're the only person in this world that keeps me from drowning in my sorrow and self-pity, the only person that gives me true purpose in life."

Hawke could feel the intensity of his words crashed over her like waves from the ocean. They were the most romantic thing she'd ever heard.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take this far away from here."

"Where would that be?"

"Believe it or not, there's an uninhabited forest along the Wounded Coast. It's quiet and only birds pass by once in a while. I like to go there when I really need to be alone." Hawke loved the idea and nodded at the thought. "Then we leave early sunrise and return the following week. I think we both deserve the time off from this city's problems."

They shared a rare laugh, going to sleep in the bed, deciding to share it for the night. The lyrium-branded slaves curled into each other to stay warm. They drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, excited for the early morning in a few hours.


	20. Night to Remember

"_Fenris…" They were both out of breath from the intensity of the kiss. "If you don't want to go any further, I won't be mad." It was as if she read his mind, saw his fear of getting too attached to one person. Fenris then realized he may never have another chance to win her heart, make her his completely._

"_I will admit that I'm frightened by the idea of belonging to someone regardless of the reason. But now my heart races at the very sight of you or whenever someone utters your name. I can smell your sweet scent and it…rouses something inside me. You're the only person in this world that keeps me from drowning in my sorrow and self-pity, the only person that gives me true purpose in life."_

_Hawke could feel the intensity of his words crashed over her like waves from the ocean. They were the most romantic thing she'd ever heard._

"_If you don't mind, I would like to take this far away from here."_

"_Where would that be?"_

"_Believe it or not, there's an uninhabited forest along the Wounded Coast. It's quiet and only birds pass by once in a while. I like to go there when I really need to be alone." Hawke loved the idea and nodded at the thought. "Then we leave early sunrise and return the following week. I think we both deserve the time off from this city's problems."_

_They shared a rare laugh, going to sleep in the bed, deciding to share it for the night. The lyrium-branded slaves curled into each other to stay warm. They drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, excited for the early morning in a few hours._

Chapter 20: Night to Remember

Before leaving they left a note on the door saying 'Gone for the week, don't find us –Fenris and Hawke.' They had packed spare clothing, a few blankets, food and fresh water. It had taken a few hours longer since it was a ways away from the route they normally took to the Wounded Coast but they got there when the sun began to set on the horizon.

Fenris laid out the blankets after removing sticks and rocks from the area, using them to make a small place for the fire. Hawke gazed at the setting sun, locked on the perfect synchronization of red, orange and yellow on the horizon. Fenris came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're beautiful Hawke," Fenris whispered in her ear and she moaned. He gripped her chin, turning her head towards him and kissed her slowly, passionately, lovingly. They stumbled back to their makeshift bed and he lowered her on her back. His body covered hers, their lips still connected. Fenris' hands moved to her shoulders, sliding off the coat he gave her as well as her breast plate and band, exposing her chest to him.

He pinched a nipple, eliciting a moan from the flushed rogue. He took the other in his mouth, licking the nub to hardness. He then worked his way down her body, taking the time to remember every dip and curve of her body before taking off her boots, shirt and underwear.

Hawk switched positions, flipping his so he was below her. She removed his armored plating before taking off his tunic. He was wiry, as all elves were, but he was also well toned. His tanned skin looked radiant in contrast to the light markings and setting sun. Hawke ran her hands down his torso as he did not long ago to her, learning his body by feeling it.

She licked around the edges of his markings and he moaned in pleasure, neither of them knowing they could be used for something other than inflicting pain. Hawke could feel his throbbing length beneath his leggings.

"Allow me," Hawke said almost impatiently. She slipped him free of the rest of his clothing, both of them in their full glory. She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, another moan escaping his lips. She wrapped her lips around the head, licking it inside her mouth before bobbing her head in a slow, torturous pace. Fenris couldn't last much longer.

"Rymei…I'm going to…" he didn't finish his sentence before her exploded in her mouth. She released his still hard member, his cum running from the corner of her mouth. She licked it up and swallowed the rest, a smile on her face.

"You taste good." Fenris nearly lost it and he turned her so her backside was facing him. Her core was dripping wet, ready to take him. He licked her slit to her opening, tasting her essence. "Fenris…give me more." Fenris pushed in a finger, wiggling it around for Hawke to get used to. When her moans of discomfort turned to ones of pleasure, he added another, scissoring them inside her.

"Be patient my dear bird." Fenris pushed in another finger, twisting them inside her, stretching her, getting her ready for him. He removed the three fingers, leaving her feeling empty. Hawke bucked her hips when she felt Fenris' length slide along her core.

"Please…I want you inside me now…" He turned her so she was facing him then lifted her so she was in his lap, his length sliding on her backside. Hawke moved back so her wet opening was over Fenris' cock. He bucked up as she impaled herself on him.

They both screamed in pleasure, their pace starting out slow, getting faster and faster with each thrust. Their bodies danced together as they worked towards completion, utter fulfillment. Hawke matched Fenris' pace, increasing the pleasure both of them received until she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Oh Fenris!" Hawke yelled into the air as she came. Fenris laid her on her back and continued to ram himself into her. He pushed all the way inside her, spilling his seed deep inside her womb with a feral roar. One last kiss before he collapsed in top of her, their hair a mess and breathing erratic.

A few moment of silence was shared between the two before Fenris spoke.

"That was…I have no words to describe what just occurred."

"Promise we'll do it again soon. Having you inside me was the best feeling I've ever experienced. We've become one and I don't think I can bear the thought of being away from you."

"The notion is mutual." The sun had left and the moon took its place. Fenris wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling Hawke closer so she was flush against his equally naked body. They kissed again and closed their eyes, eager to resume their activities in the morning.


	21. Battle to the Death Part 1

_They both screamed in pleasure, their pace starting out slow, getting faster and faster with each thrust. Their bodies danced together as they worked towards completion, utter fulfillment. Hawke matched Fenris' pace, increasing the pleasure both of them received until she couldn't hold out much longer._

"_Oh Fenris!" Hawke yelled into the air as she came. Fenris laid her on her back and continued to ram himself into her. He pushed all the way inside her, spilling his seed deep inside her womb with a feral roar. One last kiss before he collapsed in top of her, their hair a mess and breathing erratic._

_A few moment of silence was shared between the two before Fenris spoke._

"_That was…I have no words to describe what just occurred."_

"_Promise we'll do it again soon. Having you inside me was the best feeling I've ever experienced. We've become one and I don't think I can bear the thought of being away from you."_

"_The notion is mutual." The sun had left and the moon took its place. Fenris wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling Hawke closer so she was flush against his equally naked body. They kissed again and closed their eyes, eager to resume their activities in the morning._

Chapter 21: Battle to the Death: Arishok vs. Hawke Part 1

The newfound lovers returned to Kirkwall in a week's time. Aveline was absolutely livid with them, scolding them for leaving without saying anything.

"We left a note," Hawke said. That seemed to make the guard Captain turn as red as her hair.

"Hawke, this city needs you," Aveline said, "and no one is going help make this mess right. Everyone depends on you for stability. You're the only reason people haven't burned this place to the ground yet."

"Aveline, I'm not this city's anchor, attack dog or protector. I'm a person just like you. I want to build a life but I can't do it here because everyone's breathing down my neck, expecting me to do something about a problem they're too lazy to solve themselves. I have needs as well but I don't complain to someone I don't even know. I only deal with all this shit because there's something worth protecting."

Aveline stayed silent after Hawke's rant, still as a statue. She decided to leave the two to their devices.

The next few months were terrible for everyone. Zealots killed Sheamus was 'kidnapped' by Qunari and zealots killed Qunari delegates. Turned out Sheamus went to the Qunari of his free will, disobeying his father, Kirkwall's Viscount.

"The boy is old enough to do as he pleases. He can make his own decisions, good or bad, and learn from them." Hawke defended the Viscount's son's actions, managing to piss off the Dumar and Bran at the same time. She had gotten herself kicked out of the Keep.

Sir Varnell, a Templar who followed Mother Petrice, had organized an army of elves and they had to fight them off. It wasn't hard for Hawke or Fenris but Aveline and Anders couldn't keep up with their pace.

Things in Kirkwall went from bad to worse when Petrice killed Sheamus, trying to pin the blame on Hawke and her companions. In the end, Petrice was killed by a Qunari, saying they take care of their own.

The tides turned when a deranged blood mage killed Leandra. Hawke didn't cry but she felt sorry for the dead woman, especially when her last words were kind words about her, not accusing her for getting her killed like she had done many times before.

That night, Hawke had sat on the bed, staring absently at the wall. Fenris had come in and sat next to her. He didn't say a word, just pulled her to his unarmored chest.

"I can't remember any good times. When she died in my arms, a myriad of memories just attacked me and I nearly passed out. They were all of terrible, harsh words, accusations and abandonment." She pushed herself closer to him. "I envy you right now. I want to forget everything again, don't want to feel the pain of remembering."

They stopped hiding, revealing everything to everyone without saying anything.

"It's about time," Varric said.

"No fair, I wanted to play with him," Isabella pouted. Anders showed his contempt and disgust for the elf but didn't comment on anything else.

"Oh that's wonderful," Merril said happily.

And that's right before Isabella ran off with the Book of Koslun, the entire reason the Qunari were occupying Kirkwall. Aveline then had her go to the compound and talk to the Arishok. They spoke but it ended with Qunari soldiers throwing spears at them, guards getting killed and the two women running for their lives.

Everyone regrouped in Lowtown, working their way up to the Viscount's Keep. Along the way, they met Knight-Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino. When they got there, Viscount Dumar's tumbled at Hawke's feet.

"You find yourself in the center of this…city's problems yet again," the Arishok grumbled.

"I can say the same thing to you," Hawke returned. "All of this destruction for a book?"

"It's not just a book you can buy anywhere. The Tome of Koslun is the very core of the Qun in text. It's sacred and must be returned."

"Well you won't be seeing it soon. My dear Isabella took off with it. Sadly I don't know where she went so torching the city is pointless."

"Like hell you don't know where I am." Eyes locked on the figure at the door. It was Isabella holding the large book in her hands. "You can have it back. It's too heavy to carry anywhere anyways.

She gave the tome to the Arishok which he gave to one of his soldiers.

"Now we must take her with his."

"Hold you overweight horn for a second. I do agree Isabella was wrong to take your tome and should be punished…"

"I'll enjoy anything you give me Hawke," Isabella interrupted.

"…but I'll do the punishing. It's only fair her own people gives her what she deserves."

"Spank me, I've been a bad girl."

"And I will duel you for her freedom." Hawke's band of misfits nearly stopped breathing at the request. They all disagreed, telling her she was insane and would get herself killed.

"You expect me to fight you female?"

"But she's no ordinary female," Fenris pointed out. "You have name her Basalit-An, worthy of respect."

"What say you Hawke?"

"A battle to the death Arishok."


	22. Battle to the Death Part 2

_She gave the tome to the Arishok which he gave to one of his soldiers._

"_Now we must take her with his."_

"_Hold you overweight horn for a second. I do agree Isabella was wrong to take your tome and should be punished…"_

"_I'll enjoy anything you give me Hawke," Isabella interrupted._

"…_but I'll do the punishing. It's only fair her own people give her what she deserves."_

"_Spank me; I've been a bad girl."_

"_And I will duel you for her freedom." Hawke's band of misfits nearly stopped breathing at the request. They all disagreed, telling her she was insane and would get herself killed._

"_You expect me to fight you female?"_

"_But she's no ordinary female," Fenris pointed out. "You have name her Basalit-An, worthy of respect."_

"_What say you Hawke?"_

"_A battle to the death Arishok."_

Chapter 22: Battle to the Death: Arishok vs. Hawke Part 2

The Arishok made the first attack, charging the nimble female with great speed despite his size and the weight of his blades. Hawke dodge at the last moment, cartwheeling behind him, using his shoulders as support and she landed in a crouch. She drew her daggers and got into a defensive stance.

They stared each other down before charging head on, blades clashing, causing sparks to fall. Hawke could barely match the power of each of the Arishok's attacks, arms getting tired too quickly.

"You cannot defeat me," the Arishok growled. Hawke growled herself and disappeared into the shadows. The Qunari leader looked for her, unable to find her scent. She appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back. He roared and used a massive hand to smack her down like a bug. Hawke fell to the ground, hitting it hard. Her breath was knocked out of her, giving him the opportunity to stab her.

Hawke rolled out of the way in time but only enough for him to not kill her, his ax only grazing her side. She jumped to her feet and waited for his next attack. When he didn't move, she could feel something was wrong. She slowly approached him and looked into his eyes.

They looked hollow and lifeless but he was still breathing. He looked a whole lot paler though.

"Hawke, we have to run!" Merril shouted. She had trapped the Arishok in a spell he couldn't break.

"What did you do Merril?" Hawke sneered when the scent of the elf's blood reached her nose.

"We'll all die if you don't stop!"

"Release him this moment or Maker so help me…" That's when the smell of smoke and burning people hit her. Hawke could see flames dance all around her. Her team was already looking for a way out. "Aveline, you need to get everyone out of here!"

"What about you?" Aveline shouted over the roaring flames. They had begun to separate the Arishok and Hawke from the others.

"Don't worry about me, just go! I'll see you guys soon!"

"Hawke, don't!" Fenris screamed. Aveline and Varric were dragging him out of the Keep kicking and screaming. He couldn't leave her, not after they finally discovered each other.

Hawke looked at the Arishok, still trapped under Merril's spell. Moving him would require strength the Qunari leader took from her in battle. The roof had already begun to collapse. She did what she could to move him but he wouldn't budge. Hawke held his arm and her markings began to glow bright.

Both she and the Arishok became intangible, the collapsing debris falling right through them. Then the floor under them cracked under the weight. It crumbled and they were sent falling to the floor below, more debris from above coming down on them.

Hawke's team watched in horror as the entire Keep collapsed, sending dust flying everywhere. There was no sign of Hawke or the Arishok. Fenris ran over to the large pile of burning wood and watched the flames dance and die.

He wanted to yell and scream but he needed to find Hawke. Was she even still alive? He didn't want to think of the possibility. He was joined by the others in moving large pieces of debris to look for their friend. They called her name in hopes of her responding.

The search went from minutes, to hours, to days and to weeks. Varric, Aveline, Anders and Merril had given up on finding her. Fenris, however, stayed day and night looking for her, neglecting his body's needs for the long weeks.

He had looked for six weeks, waiting up for any signs of life. On Sunday of the same week, he saw a hand stick up out of the pile of debris. It was glowing and Fenris knew it belonged to Hawke.

He moved everything he could away from the hand until he could see her and the Arishok arm and arm. They were both glowing. Fenris wondered about it but he had no time. He pulled them both out using the little bit of strength he had left.

Hawke was breathing heavily and shaking while the Arishok seemed to be unfazed that an entire building had just fallen on top of him. The Qunari leader picked up Hawke and handed her off to the elf.

"This woman is probably more than Basalit-An," the Arishok said before walking off. The battle ended with Merril's interference and Hawke saving his life. To kill someone who gave their life to save their enemy would be very un-honorable.

Fenris looked at her face. It was covered in dust and blood. Her eyes were heavily lidded but he could see the joy in them. Hawke used a weak arm to reach up and touch his face.

"It's really you," she whispered. Fenris grabbed the hand touching his face and held it closer. "You found me."

"Save your strength Hawke, you need help," Fenris tried but she kept going.

"The entire time…all I could hear was your voice telling me to stay awake, to keep living and the first person I'd see would be you." He was carrying her to Anders' clinic as fast as his weak legs could take him. He couldn't help but notice her markings still glowed and whatever strength she had was being pushed into him.

"Hawke stop…" She had passed out and Fenris quickened his step into a full out sprint.

When he reached Darktown, he was passed his limit and Hawke's markings still glowed. He kicked open the doors to the mage's clinic.

"Elf, what…" Anders stopped mid-sentence when he saw Hawke alive and glowing. He quickly cleared a table and Fenris set her down. The mage tried to heal her but when his hands reached out to heal any injuries, an electric shock seemed to stop him and he pulled his hand back.


	23. Fade to the Fade

"_This woman is probably more than Basalit-An," the Arishok said before walking off. The battle ended with Merril's interference and Hawke saving his life. To kill someone who gave their life to save their enemy would be very un-honorable._

_Fenris looked at her face. It was covered in dust and blood. Her eyes were heavily lidded but he could see the joy in them. Hawke used a weak arm to reach up and touch his face._

"_It's really you," she whispered. Fenris grabbed the hand touching his face and held it closer. "You found me."_

"_Save your strength Hawke, you need help," Fenris tried but she kept going._

"_The entire time…all I could hear was your voice telling me to stay awake, to keep living and the first person I'd see would be you." He was carrying her to Anders' clinic as fast as his weak legs could take him. He couldn't help but notice her markings still glowed and whatever strength she had was being pushed into him._

"_Hawke stop…" She had passed out and Fenris quickened his step into a full out sprint. _

_When he reached Darktown, he was passed his limit and Hawke's markings still glowed. He kicked open the doors to the mage's clinic._

"_Elf, what…" Anders stopped mid-sentence when he saw Hawke alive and glowing. He quickly cleared a table and Fenris set her down. The mage tried to heal her but when his hands reached out to heal any injuries, an electric shock seemed to stop him and he pulled his hand back._

Chapter 23: Fade to the Fade

"What's going on mage?" Fenris snarled angrily at Anders.

"I can't heal her if I can't find the problem," Anders snarled back. "If she doesn't stop glowing I can't do anything."

Fenris looked at him in disbelief. Anders demonstrated by putting a glowing hand near Hawke but an electric shock made him pulled back. He tried again with no magic involved but the same reaction happened.

Fenris tried and he got the same shock Anders did. "How can we help her if we can't touch her?"

"Perhaps we can be of assistance," a gruff voice said from the doors of the clinic. There stood three unfamiliar Templars. Anders backed away but Fenris didn't budge, arms crossed in annoyance. "Some Templars become traumatized on the battlefield."

"And this relates to Hawke…how?"

"When a Templar becomes traumatized, the lyrium in our bodies react by sending our mind to the Fade to heal but the veil keeps their bodies protected from anything."

"Hawke is stuck in the Fade?" Anders simplified. The Templars nodded and continued.

"When it first happened, we tried everything to wake him up but, as you know, he couldn't be touched. We had given up and called a loved one to see him and she managed to break through the Veil but she passed out, her mind in the Fade as well. When they awoke, the Templar had no memories save for his instinct."

Fenris looked down at Hawke in both relief and horror. On one end, she could be saved but the downside was that her memories would be erased yet again.

"How…how did the woman breach the Veil?" Fenris asked. He knew what he was going to do. Even though he hated everything behind the Veil, he would do anything for Hawke, for her safety. No matter what, he would always protect her.

"We honestly don't know," the Templar said, "but we suspected he heard her from the Fade and willingly invited her in. That's only a suspicion though." The Templars left the clinic, not even sparing a glance at the mage in the corner.

Anders had tried to tell Fenris that he should go. Justice would be able to find her in only a few seconds. Fenris refused but Aveline, Varric and Merril intervened.

"Let Anders do it," Merril said. "He can't fall to temptation with Justice in his body so sending him would be safer for Hawke." Fenris conceded and watched Anders carefully as Justice took over. He fell to the dirty floor and his body convulsed before he gasped and awoke.

"What happened?" Aveline asked.

"She has a strong will," Justice said. "She refuses to let a creature of the Fade near her but her will is beginning to wear thin." The lyrium-branded slave knew he had to act and act fast. He sat as close to her as he could, talking to her in a soft voice. He heard her whimper and Fenris was pulled into the Fade.


	24. Beginning the Journey for His Hawke

"_How…how did the woman breach the Veil?" Fenris asked. He knew what he was going to do. Even though he hated everything behind the Veil, he would do anything for Hawke, for her safety. No matter what, he would always protect her._

"_We honestly don't know," the Templar said, "but we suspected he heard her from the Fade and willingly invited her in. That's only a suspicion though." The Templars left the clinic, not even sparing a glance at the mage in the corner._

_Anders had tried to tell Fenris that he should go. Justice would be able to find her in only a few seconds. Fenris refused but Aveline, Varric and Merril intervened._

"_Let Anders do it," Merril said. "He can't fall to temptation with Justice in his body so sending him would be safer for Hawke." Fenris conceded and watched Anders carefully as Justice took over. He fell to the dirty floor and his body convulsed before he gasped and awoke._

"_What happened?" Aveline asked._

"_She has a strong will," Justice said. "She refuses to let a creature of the Fade near her but her will is beginning to wear thin." The lyrium-branded slave knew he had to act and act fast. He sat as close to her as he could, talking to her in a soft voice. He heard her whimper and Fenris was pulled into the Fade._

Chapter 24: Beginning the Journey for His Hawke

He hated the Fade the moment he was pulled inside. He had no sense of time, he didn't know where Hawke was and he could feel the pull of demons trying to make deals with him. Fenris called her name but got nothing in return.

He knew he was in her memories so he watched. He saw a young Hawke and an even younger Bethany playing together. The younger sister was just a toddler at the moment, reaching up for Hawke to pick her up.

"_Put her down this instant,"_ a scolding voice said. It was Leandra, practically snatching little Bethany from Hawke's arms. _"You're too young to pick her up. You could drop her!"_

"_Bethany and I only wanted to play,"_ Hawke pleaded but Leandra had already taken away her beloved sister. Fenris saw Hawke turn in his direction and she smiled. It was so pure and full of life he couldn't turn away. He believed she was approaching him at first but she walked right through him as if he wasn't there. _"Oso, you're back!"_

Fenris turned around and saw the bear cub going towards the young Hawke.

"He was my only friends," Hawke said. He looked around and saw the present Hawke, well, more like her spirit floating next to him. "Today is the day mother had him killed for food." And he watched the scene unfold. Leandra had told young Hawke to move out the way and she refused.

"_Don't hurt him! I won't allow it!" _Leandra pushed her daughter out of the way not too nicely. The bear cub backed away and scratched Leandra's legs through her dress. A fire ball came from behind them and the cub burned. _"No, Oso!" _Young Hawke cried her eyes out and ran to the forest despite her father telling her to stop.

"No one cared how I felt. He was my only friend and they killed him. He was just their next meal but I didn't care if I starved if it meant eating Oso's meat." Her eyes were hollow and shining with unshed tears.

"Hawke, listen to me," Fenris tried. 'You need to stop remembering. The more you remember, the more you forget. I can't lose you Hawke, not after I just found you."

"I'm glad I forgot and I want to forget again." Hawke disappeared and he was pushed out of her mind. Now he was in some kind of forest. Spirits and demons wandered about, looking at him as if he were their next meal. Fenris raised his sword in preparation for a fight that would never come.

"_We cannot harm you human because you are being protected by a strong enchantress," _one of the demons said before going about their slow business. What's an enchantress and who was enchanting him? He felt no other magic except for that of the Fade. He put his curiosity aside so he could find Hawke.

Fenris called out to her again, gaining no answer…again. There was no time flow in the Fade but he felt like he was gone for hours. He could hear the sound of arrows hitting their target and movement between trees. Hawke was jumping from limb to limb, looking for a target he could not see.

A deer jumped out of the bushes and she fired another arrow, hitting it in the neck. She watched it die and fall to the ground. She herself fell to the ground and closed her eyes in prayer. Hawke wished the deer a better life in its next life before dragging it away.

The scenery changed again and he was watching Hawke look for her brother. Carver was slicing darkspawn in half with his massive sword, clearing the way along with his sister.

"_Let's go Carver! Mother and Bethany have already left!" _Carver nodded and they ran to catch up with the remainder of the family. When they did, they had to fight off more and more darkspawn. The further they went, the more darkspawn there were. They would've been overpowered if they hadn't met Aveline and her husband.

Next he was at the slave auction where he first laid eyes on Hawke.

_Remember for me_

That was the last thing he heard before he was forced out of the Fade. Hawke's eyes were open and looking around.

"Hawke!" Aveline exclaimed when she saw her friend's eyes open. "Thank the Maker you and Fenris are okay. You were both in there for about a day or two. Fenris couldn't believe what he was hearing though he wasn't surprised.

Hawke looked at Aveline and Anders when checked on her. She saw his hands glow bright with healing magic and she jumped off the table she was laying on, away from Anders and behind Fenris.

"Noli me tangere turpis manu tua!" Hawke snarled. She reached for her daggers but she couldn't feel them on her back. "Ubi sunt arma mea abominatio?"

"What in the Maker's name is she saying?" Anders asked, looking at Fenris. There was the look of amusement and loss on his face.

"Give Hawke her daggers," Fenris elaborated. Anders kept his eyes on the woman the entire time. He grabbed her daggers from the back room and gave them to her. She snatched them from him and pointed one at his neck.

"Take it easy now Hawke."

"Non lædere." Hawke nodded and lowered her dagger. She grabbed ahold of the elf's arm and squeezed. "Vales, diligitis?" She nodded and looked down. Something felt off but she ignored the feeling.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Aveline asked, tired of being out of the loop.

"For a strange reason, she lost her memories again but only kept ones of Fenris." Aveline shook her head and walked off. She remembered the headache she had the first time Hawke lost her memories and it was returning.

**Translations:**

**Noli me tangere****turpis****manu****tua****!****: Don't touch me with your filthy hands!**

**Ubi****sunt****arma****mea****abominatio?****: Where are my weapons you abomination?**

**N****on****lædere****: He will not hurt you**

**V****ales****, ****diligitis****: Are you well my love?**


	25. Only the Start

_Hawke looked at Aveline and Anders when checked on her. She saw his hands glow bright with healing magic and she jumped off the table she was laying on, away from Anders and behind Fenris._

"_Noli me tangere__turpis__manu__tua__!__" Hawke snarled. She reached for her daggers but she couldn't feel them on her back. "__Ubi__sunt__arma__mea__abominatio?__"_

"_What in the Maker's name is she saying?" Anders asked, looking at Fenris. There was the look of amusement and loss on his face._

"_Give Hawke her daggers," Fenris elaborated. Anders kept his eyes on the woman the entire time. He grabbed her daggers from the back room and gave them to her. She snatched them from him and pointed one at his neck._

"_Take it easy now Hawke."_

"_N__on__lædere__." Hawke nodded and lowered her dagger. She grabbed ahold of the elf's arm and squeezed. "V__ales__, __diligitis__?__" She nodded and looked down. Something felt off but she ignored the feeling._

"_Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Aveline asked, tired of being out of the loop._

"_For a strange reason, she lost her memories again but only kept ones of Fenris." Aveline shook her head and walked off. She remembered the headache she had the first time Hawke lost her memories and it was returning._

Chapter 25: Only the Start

After the whole fiasco at Anders' clinic, they had tried to help Hawke jar her memory. Not only could Hawke not understand what everyone except Fenris was saying, but she was like a tiger protecting her territory when Anders or Merril were near her. She could sense the power of blood magic pour off the elven mage. It brought back unwanted memories of her time as Denarius' slave.

That was the only patch of her life Hawke could remember, besides her love for Fenris and her ability to fight, when she came from the other side of the Veil. She couldn't remember anything after that.

Then there was Fenris who was stuck in the middle. He was like a peacekeeper since she would only listen to him (and because he was the only one who could speak to her in Arcanum).

Aveline, besides Fenris, was probably the most frustrated out of everyone. The static between Knight-Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino was becoming more like lightning bolts. There were so many acts of rebellion from mages in the past few months since Hawke lost her memory again, it easily outnumbered the ones from before the Arishok incited war with Kirkwall.

He walked away with it too, literally.

Aveline also had to make the decisions regarding mages, whether the ones they encountered should live, die, go free or go to the Gallows. She sympathized with a few of them, were ruthless towards others.

That was until Bethany came back into the picture for a moment.

She had been taken from her quarters and put under the spell of blood magic. When they got to the Wounded Coast, the Templar Thrask was found dead. Grace deranged and wanting revenge against Hawke.

Hawke didn't understand the woman's resentment towards her; she couldn't understand her at all. Even so, she could feel the hatred and power of blood magic radiate off her and she knew the mage needed to die.

Grace summoned demons and the undead, hoping for them to take Hawke down quick. Hawke didn't care about the demons, her companions taking care of them. She focused on the crazed blood mage only, preventing her from summoning more demons from the Fade and manipulating more bodies of the dead.

Hawke smoothly evaded the attacks Grace tried to make with her staff, whether it was casting a spell of just striking out, Hawke still didn't draw her daggers. She wanted to feel the blood mage's bones crack with each punch and kick, slowly drain her life force until she was as lifeless as a husk before ripping out her heart and making her watch as she squeezed into a heap of blood.

That's exactly what she did.

Her ruthlessness towards Grace made Anders and Merril want to puke, made Bethany want to have never woken up to see her sister brutalize another mage, no matter how insane, like that. Fear and disgust was replaced with blind hatred. Bethany walked up to her sister and, despite her gentle nature and lover for the older Hawke, slapped her hard across the face.

Hawke's head snapped to the side at the impact of Bethany's hand. Everyone was silent, awkwardness and suspense hanging in the open air. The young mage still didn't know of Hawke's recent memory loss.

"Tangam te magum me?" Hawke asked with disdain. Bethany knew the feeling of hatred, especially when Fenris had started glaring at her back. She didn't understand why her sister would fell such hate again.

"Sister, what's wrong with you? Why do you look at me with hateful eyes?"

"She lost her memories again Sunshine," Varric said sadly. "She doesn't remember anything from before her time as a slave or after."

"She…her body went into shock when the Keep fell on top of her head," Aveline said.

"More like through her head."

"Anyways, her mind was transferred into the Fade and when she came back, she lost a majority of her memories. The only person she remembers from after her capture is Fenris."

Bethany looked sadly at her sister with tears prickling at her eyes.

"Cur clamans?" Hawke asked confused.

"Soror retro cupit," Fenris replied which confused Hawke. Something in the back of her brain buzzed when he mentioned a mage being her sister. "Magos commemoravero autem Bethania de viribus suis utentes, ad auxilium populus. Quæ suus Grey Custode."

She thought about it for a second and so many questions filled her head. _'I have a sister? What's her name? How old is she? Do I have any other siblings?'_ The questions made her head ache with the memories that tried to force themselves to the surface. It hurt her so much inside.

She just couldn't take both the physical and emotional pain.

Hawke strapped her daggers onto her back and ran off, hands pressed to her temples.

**Translations:**

**Tangam****te****magum****me****?****: You dare touch me mage?**

**Cur****clamans****?****: Why is she crying?**

**Soror****retro****cupit****: She wants her sister back**

**Magos commemoravero****autem Bethania****de****viribus suis****utentes,****ad auxilium populus****. ****Quæ****suus****Grey****Custode****: Bethany is one of the mages who use their powers to help people. She's a Grey Warden.**


	26. A Wolf Has His Ways

"_Cur__clamans__?__" Hawke asked confused._

"_Soror__retro__cupit__," Fenris replied which confused Hawke. Something in the back of her brain buzzed when he mentioned a mage being her sister. "__Magos commemoravero__autem Bethania__de__viribus suis__utentes,__ad auxilium populus__. __Quæ__suus__Grey__Custode__."_

_She thought about it for a second and so many questions filled her head. 'I have a sister? What's her name? How old is she? Do I have any other siblings?' The questions made her head ache with the memories that tried to force themselves to the surface. It hurt her so much inside. _

_She just couldn't take both the physical and emotional pain._

_Hawke strapped her daggers onto her back and ran off, hands pressed to her temples._

Chapter 26: A Wolf Has His Ways

Fenris found Hawke in the forest where they first made love. She was watching the water crash to the shore, legs swinging freely off the ledge. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist like he did the last time they were there. She allowed herself to relax into his warmth, leaning back so her head was on his shoulder.

"Erit poena umquam sit finis?" Hawke asked. Fenris shook his head no and spun her around so she was looking him in the eye.

"Nulla," Fenris replied, "sed facilius est ferre quam ad." He kissed her cheek before their lips actually met in a kiss they hadn't shared in a long time. She closed her eyes and allowed her wolf's warmth spread over her like a blanket. He made her feel safe, wanted and loved.

Fenris quickly removed Hawke's armor, leaving her in only her small clothes. She removed his armor as well so he was only in his underwear as well. Hawke attacked his neck, sucking his flesh before biting down hard enough to draw blood. She lapped at his blood as if in apology. He quickly pushed her gently to the ground and ripped off the rest of her clothes and attacked her nipple.

"Aaah…Fenris," Hawke moaned in pleasure. Each and every one of his touches moved lower until he was fingering her weeping hole. He pushed his index finger inside, eliciting a sweet moan from his grounded bird. She was squirming and moaning in the undeniable pleasure he was giving her.

Just seeing her in such a vulnerable and sexy state made Fenris want to come at that moment. Hawke was begging him to enter her even though she wasn't properly prepared.

"Obsecro autem vos volo intra me," she pleaded. That was all he needed for common sense to be thrown into the wind. Fenris lined his aching, dripping cock up with Hawke's opening. He pushed in slowly so he didn't hurt her too much but she didn't want to go slow.

Hawke twisted once he was inside her so she was on her hands and knees and pushed back onto him with incredible power causing both of them to scream.

Fenris picked up the pace, slamming into her so his head hit the edge of her uterus slightly but enough for her to scream his name with each thrust.

The intensity of the coiling in their stomachs was building. One last harsh thrust after over an hour of screaming and he spilled himself deep inside his bird with a scream when she clamped down tight on his throbbing organ.

"Hawke!"

"Fenris!" He fell on top of her, breath coming out in labored pants. Hawke was smiling brightly, the sensations of their love making calming her of earlier pains. "Faciamus iterum." She already regained her breath and was asking for more.

"Lubenter." Fenris pounced on top of her again and they continued their previous activities for the better part of that afternoon to night the next day.

**Translations:**

**Erit****poena****umquam sit finis****?****: Will the pain ever end?**

**Nulla, sed facilius est ferre quam ad: No, but I know how to make it easier to bear**

**Obsecro****autem vos volo****intra****me****: Please, I want you inside me**

**Faciamus****iterum****: Let's do it again**

**L****ubenter****: With pleasure**


	27. As Normal as Can Be

_The intensity of the coiling in their stomachs was building. One last harsh thrust after over an hour of screaming and he spilled himself deep inside his bird with a scream when she clamped down tight on his throbbing organ._

"_Hawke!"_

"_Fenris!" He fell on top of her, breath coming out in labored pants. Hawke was smiling brightly, the sensations of their love making calming her of earlier pains. "__Faciamus__iterum__." She already regained her breath and was asking for more._

"_L__ubenter__." Fenris pounced on top of her again and they continued their previous activities for the better part of that afternoon to night the next day._

Chapter 27: As Normal As Can Be

A few weeks after Bethany was rescued things went back to normal. A few rounds of sex and a lot of 'remember when this and that happened?' banter at the Hanged Man helped Hawke regain some of her memories, the ones from after she and Fenris came to Kirkwall. Fenris also had to teach her how to speak again though. That had taken a while but she was a fast learner.

Now they were sitting around a table, talking about the rising conflict between Knight-Commander Meredith's Templars and the Circle mages. It was giving everyone a headache, especially Hawke since trouble just can't resist her.

One of the bar maid tapped Hawke's shoulder and handed her a piece of parchment. She read it over and stood up.

"Care to share with the rest of the table?" Varric asked.

"Meredith and Orsino are causing a ruckus at the Gallows," she said. They all got up and followed her to the Gallows where people were crowded around the arguing pair. Of course the moment Hawke arrived she was pulled into it, forced to choose a side when she wished to remain neutral despite disliking mages.

The ground shook under her and a beam of light rose from the Chantry. People watched in horror as the only source of peace in Kirkwall crumbled to the ground with the Grand Cleric still inside.

And it was all Anders' fault.

He believed it was the only solution for peace, to make him a legend. He only sparked a war that was long since coming. The strings that attacked Anders to Hawke were broken when she punched him out.

Meredith pushed Hawke to make a choice, and after what just happened, the choice was obvious.

Merril pretested but Hawke was able to make her see reason. Isabella was not too happy either but she was with Hawke 100%. Anders sat on a crate nursing a bruised and bloody face.

"I'm not going to make it painless either," Hawke said as her marking began to glow bright. She jabbed her hand through his chest and grabbed his heart. All too slowly she squeezed harder and harder with each passing second. His screams could be heard throughout Kirkwall. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make her stop.

Hawke only eased up entirely for him to take one last good breath before she completely crushed his heart. Blood seeped from his mouth as his body became cold and he fell to the ground dead.

#

They had fought their way through hordes of demons only to confront Orsino first. For years he had protested the use of blood magic but he himself resorted to it in the end. What he became was, to put it simply, a disgusting, pathetic existence, a monstrous abomination of corpses.

Hawke picked up a bow and arrows from the ground. He was strong so she decided to stay away from him. Fortunately, along the way, Bethany returned to the group. The sisters plus Varric stayed far away from Orsino while Fenris, Meredith and a few Templars attacked him at close range.

She could feel him become weaker but didn't expect his head to detach from his body and skeleton archers to spawn.

"What the hell!" Varric yelled when Orsino's head leaped over him. While everyone focused on the archers, Hawke and Bethany focused on Orsino. Bethany froze him momentarily so Hawke could send a downpour of arrows towards him. That used all the arrows, each of them either getting imbedded in his disgusting skin or breaking upon impact.

He broke out of his icy prison and lunged at Hawke. She rolled to the ground and tried to kick him but he bit her. She stabbed him with a dagger and pried him off.

The others had already finished off the archers and were trying to attack Orsino but he was too fast.

"Back him into a corner!" Hawke ordered. They nodded and pushed him back into a corner. Once that was done everyone unleashed all they had but it still wasn't enough.

He became something worse.

He could drain everything they had, paralyze them.

Even so, Hawke and company managed to defeat him, Bethany the only one walking without a limp. The young mage healed Everyone's wound and they pushed on.

#

Hawke and company took their time to regroup in the courtyard.

Fenris sat behind his lover on the blood covered ground, arms wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her closer.

"Hawke, can I ask something of you?"

"Anything," Hawke replied. She was nervous about everything and her strength was slowly waning. She probably wouldn't be able to last another fight.

"Promise you won't die and leave me alone." His voice sounded with desperation and genuine worry.

"Only if you promise too."

"I will never leave your side." Fenris brought her in for a passionate kiss as if it was the last they would ever have but their story is only just beginning.


End file.
